Harry Potter and the Vampire's Bride
by EvaShinobiKaiserKnight
Summary: "The Snake of Arabia is my name, then is leader of all the game." -Mina Harker. On that blood filled night Lily revived the Bride of Dracula and now the Queen of Vampires fights Voldemort all in the name of her master Harry James Potter. Will Harry stay pure to the light commanding one such as her or shall he be corrupted by the power only equaled by Dracula himself.
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter and the Vampire Bride

ESKK: Ok this is a crossover with Hellsing so yea and this time I'm doing thing differently. Basically put Harry will have his own Alucard in the form of Mina Harker. Yeah it's one of those fics and the only one that had this premise I'm afraid may be dead so here is my attempt. Anyway let us begin.

"Talking."

'Thinking.'

" _ **Demon/Monsters/power unsealed."**_

(Scene Break)

*Music Insert

(Start)

Lily knew that this was her only option; the mere thought of what Dumbledore would say if he ever found out what she was doing made the red haired woman shiver. Her green eyes narrowing as she contemplated the mausoleum before her, she was feeling confident she had found what she was looking for. The vampire bride of Dracula had been barely mentioned in the history books only one obscure text had even hinted at where she lay and Lily had found her. She just hoped that she would live to tell of it. Even though she knew that she could never breathe a word of her slight defection to anyone. Bolstering herself and drawing on all of her lagging courage she drew her wand and opened the tomb.

Behind her was her husband James and their best friends Sirius and Remus. Remus was brought along despite the full moon as protection since it's a known fact Vampire and Werewolves aren't always on good terms. And Remus was happy enough to put that monster side of his to some use if it meant protecting his best friends. James was against it at first but after reading up on Mina from her diary they had located she was better than the other brides or worse Dracula himself. Of course by all intents and purposes she was dead once she was cut off from Dracula himself by Dr. Abraham Van Hellsing… but it was possible to revive her with the right means. Those things were as followed, virgin blood, vampire blood, and the alchemic make up of a human body, and most of all the main ingredient Resurrection Stone. The last bit was very difficult to locate since it was only spoken of in legends and stories but after Lily had all but demanded why Voldemort did as he did was Lily able to locate it.

She saw the thing was cursed but if Mina was as powerful as her husband was then it should be child's play for her to remove the curse which was in the Ring of Salazar Slytherin that ironically held the Resurrection Stone. "Lily are you sure this will work. She betrayed Dracula for a reason you know." James said as he heard Mina was like Dracula own Bellatrix which made Sirius shudder that Mina may very well revert to her feral blood sucking state.

"Well if we can't rely on the light to protect Harry then this is our best option." Lily said as she was not going to let her baby die just to kill Voldemort.

"I hope you know what you're doing Lily." Remus said as Lily looked to Mina's corpse.

"So do, I." Lily said as she made the signal to start setting up and be quick about it. Mina had slumbered for over three hundred years, her once beautiful features desiccated and flaking and her hair bleached of its once lustrous color, it lay in long tangles around her head. Lily observed the rictus like grin on the corpse's features and once again pondered if she was doing the right thing. If this desiccated husk could protect her babe from the encroaching darkness.

Once the ritual was complete Mina's corpse stood in the center of an arcane almost demonic circle as the skeleton had the Ring of Slytherin put into her chest where the soul would be drawn, as coffin was being filled with the virgin blood and the vampire blood. The final part was more of Lily's part after researching Dr. Hellsing's notes Lily knew she could never recreate the Cromwell Seal knowing full well it was a Hellsing Family only seal. But she could with enough trial and error create her own version of its power which she had dubbed the Salem Seal.

"Ok once we start none of us can turn back are you all prepared for the worst." Lily said as this was their last chance to turn back.

"Lily I won't leave you here so I'll stand with you." James said as Sirius looked.

"I still think this is a horrible idea and Gryffindor's are known for horrible ideas." Sirius said as this was Mina Bloody Harker the Bride of Count Dracula himself.

With a defeated sigh the woman took a vial of Harry's blood from her coat pocket and working quickly poured it down the vampire's throat, smearing it on her lips. Lily then began to ritual itself as they each put the magic needed for this extremely dark ritual that she would bet even Voldemort would dare not touch for his own sake and his life. The runes and invocation was of an ancient sort and had been translated from the one Abraham Van Hellsing had used in Wallachia against the count but even then this was a real long shot.

The spell began and in turn the entire room was filled with the dark magic needed to revive a Vampire like Mina Harker and bind her to The Potter Family. Mina seemed to be regaining her youthful form as the bones regained its flesh using the material around them both. Soon Mina's eyes shot open as she felt it a breath of life to which she screamed and shot up and saw those who would dare wake her.

She glared at them thinking them cultists of sorts and attacked the woman performing the spell as her nails were like claws now as she pinned Lily to the wall ready to run her through. "Lily!" James called out as he tried to save her as Remus was waiting for the full moon to reach full power.

"No stay back!" Lily warned James as Lily looked to Mina.

"Why…" She asked as she did not want to come back. How dare this woman revive her and most of all force upon her the curse her ex-husband had given her.

Lily refused to be afraid of the starving creature in front of her, she would either live through tonight and her secret would be safe or she would die here as dinner for a vampire, either way time was running out. "I did not know where else to turn, my son is in danger and everywhere I turn every avenue I venture down only death awaits him." Lily began as Mina then saw the desperation in Lily's eyes… the same eyes she once held.

Mina released Lily pulling back her attack as she glared at Lily. "You have five minutes to explain yourself." Mina warned as she did not wish to be a vampire again after Abraham Van Hellsing freed her.

Once Lily was freed she looked to Mina and wasted no time in explaining her reasons. "Please understand he is only a baby and a dark lord and his army seek to destroy him. You are my only hope Countess. I beg of you. Protect my son! He is to be used as a weapon against the dark lord with no friends within our ranks and no saviors aside from myself and my husband." She pleaded, sinking to her knees and bowing her head to hide her tears from the creature that stood above her clad in only rags that had decayed as she slept.

Mina saw Lily wanted to save her son and for that Mina could not fault a woman desperate to save her own child. She knew this dark lord was not Alucard but she did feel another soul inside her no doubt the sacrifice used to revive her. The vampire knelt before her and tipped her chin up meeting her gaze frankly.

"You must be truly desperate if you would have a monster protecting your son. And honestly I cannot blame you for this. If our positions were reversed I'd probably do the same." Mina said as she had once wished to hold new life in her arms and had succeeded in that. But time was a cruel mistress and Mina had thought for her lifetime she was free of her vampirism apparently it was stuck deeper then she thought.

"You three." Mina began looking to the three gathered. "I smell a Werewolf here and it is a full moon is it not?" Mina asked as Remus nodded to them. "I see I've seen stronger Werewolves but those are normally pure breeds and they were many in Walachia." Mina said showing Remus didn't stand a chance even in his wolf form. "If you can please take him somewhere and seal it I wish to discuss this in depth with the young mother here." Mina said as she was willing to hear Lily out which filled the Witch with joy.

James, Sirius, and Remus conceded but if something happened werewolf be damned they'll fight to the death. Once the three left Mina, and Lily sat themselves upon a transfigured table and began to discuss what Lily wished of Mina. "Ms. Harker I know about your story and as it stands it was either you, your husband, damn his soul, or the other two brides and you were the only one who I knew could protect my son." Lily said as Mina saw that as Lily rummaged in her bag producing a large jar of her own blood kept in magical stasis until such times she had need of it.

Dracula was a savage war lord and battle crazed monster while Mina won't deny and her fellow spouses were not child friendly considering one of them was Dracula's own daughter if memory serves right. Mina can even count the times one of the two brought in virgin children turned them and then proceeded to well molest them which had helped Mina break free of her own blood thirsty tendencies. From Mina's perspective she was the lesser of the evils which was ironic since she betrayed Dracula to free herself of her cursed life to no longer take a life but to create a life as God had intended for humanity.

"Death is coming for me soon, I can feel it but I will be damned if I don't do everything in my power to protect my son. I will not leave him to be thrown to the wolves by Dumbledore and his order of the phoenix. If it means enlisting a vampire to protect him then so be it, I will not think twice about laying down my life to protect my babe." Lily's voice swelled with power as the vampire drank her blood with a surprising amount of decorum for someone who hadn't eaten in almost three centuries. She watched as her blood nourished and rejuvenated the vampire. Her cheeks filled out her flesh became smooth and milky and her hair became a vibrant red that hung to her waist in wild tangles. When she was finished although still weakened she looked stunning, as though she had merely taken a refreshing nap.

"I see… so you want me to protect your son similar to how my husband now serves the Hellsing family." Mina said as she had taken notice to how her vampirism body felt vastly different yes the same somehow.

"Yes… I had applied many augmentations this isn't my first visit to your tomb Countess but it is my last every visit I had applied similar augmentations to you that Hellsing had given to your ex-husband you have all his powers and the souls needed to give him a run for his money. If you truly wish to fight him if he ever seeks you out I have a list for you of souls you can consume if you wish." Lily said as Mina looked at the parchment of paper on the table.

"I lack knowledge of the world I now inhabit can you please inform me of what has transpired between the time of my death and now." Mina asked as she looked to Lily even though Lily was unaware that Mina still had the souls of those she consumed in Walachia inside her but the difference was Mina didn't binge eat like her spouse and fellow brides had done long ago.

"I find myself in a bit of a dilemma, Lady Potter. If I agree to your terms I will be bound as a slave to your mortal son, who is but a babe. I will have to comply with his every demand and whim. If he orders me to kill another child he does not like I will be unable to disobey. So instead of doing as you ask of me, in protecting your son I will be little more than a viscous dog attacking when he commands me to." She said quietly, eyeing the arcane tome with outright hatred. Lily sat back as she contemplated the vampire's words.

"That may be so, but I have devoted all of my attention to this subject and I believe that if the bond is performed when the subject is but a babe he will not have to know all of its intricacies until he is old enough to be responsible with the creature he is bound to." She said at last, watching the vampire's reaction to her words. Her face became closed off, almost distant. At length she rested a pale hand on the tome her movements wary and hesitant. "I went deep into this subject and was able to put a restriction of when he can command you, if his life is in extreme danger then he will be given command of you at that extreme case of life or death. Otherwise the bare minimum he can command you is age 14 and that's if he is within close enough proximity of you or is about to die the maximum would be age 15." Lily said as Mina had to confess Lily was thorough in her research.

"Very well, I shall allow you to bind me to your boy, but I have a question. Why not bind me to yourself? In my experience mortals will sell their young to buy favor with their tyrants or gods the Tepes family from my husband to his brides being case and point. Why are you so different?" She asked, Lily felt a surge of maternal fury, then calmed herself aware that the vampire was reading her like a book. Eventually she shrugged,

"He is more important than I am, as his mother it's my job to step in front of anyone who dares harm him." She said eventually. The countess watched her silently for a long moment through her eerie crimson eyes. "Would you not do the same for your child?" Lily asked as Mina chuckled as she looked to the red haired witch.

"Yes I would." Mina confessed as it was a reason why she betrayed her ex-husband. "Very well do it I need to start preparing for the inevitable." Mina said as she looked to Lily Potter as Mina took note of her gloved hands which had the Salem Seal which was similar to the Cromwell seal etched onto them.

Standing up from her seal as Lily set out what she needed for the binding spell. A black candle, a white candle, a small wooden bowl, a silver knife and a vial of Harry's blood. Using her wand she lit the candles and let them burn for a few moments before she stood and began walking around the vampire, chanting and weaving the complicated patterns that the spell required. The blood red tendrils wrapped around every inch of exposed skin the vampire had. It settled on her skin writhing and twisting like a living creature. Mina bore the discomfort silently, seeming endlessly patient with the obvious irritant.

"Do you countess Mina Tepes, swear to protect Harry James potter to the end of his natural lifespan?" Lily intoned solemnly.

The vampire nodded briskly. "I do." Mina agreed as Lily had earned her respect and swore never to let the mothers sacrifice be in vain. Lily moved on to the second part of the ritual. Pouring the white candle wax onto the black candle she watched the white intermix with the black.

"Hold out your right hand protector." Lily chanted the vampire did as she was bid and with the silver knife lily slashed her palm open, the vampire hissed quietly but otherwise did not react Lily mixed her blood with Harrys and continued to the final part of the ritual.

"I am the creator of this bond and it is my will that you watch over my son, slaying his enemies and all those who mean him harm. With the goddess Hecatate guiding my hand so mote it be. Drink the blood vampire, finish the binding." Lily said as she was in a trance, the power she was expending was a lot more than the witch had expected, Mina smirked gently and lifted the bowl to her lips allowing the mixed blood to flow into her mouth and down her throat, bracing herself for what was to come.

The vampire screeched in agony as the tendrils burrowed into her flesh, falling to her knees as they tore through her, bucking and thrashing as agony coursed through her. Burning her to ash, then restoring her, healing her, making her power swell. When it was over the vampire lay face down on the ground, shaking and drained. Lily was unconscious beside her, struggling to her feet Mina flexed her hands and shook out her limbs, feeling a fraction of her strength return. Not enough to fight anything, but enough that she could feed and she had a feeling she would need a lot of dark souls to replenish her.

Mina made sure Lily was in good condition if her cohorts and spouse came for her and Mina was nowhere to be seen. Mina also took note to a skeleton with her name on it no doubt Lily had to use this skeleton to make her new body as she noticed that a bone was missing.

Once she was sure Lily was in safe hands she then left in order to hunt her prey.

Three rapists, two murderers and a child molester later Mina decided to head back to her mausoleum, feeling the souls she had taken settle within her. She took to the skies, glorying in her power as she shot through the night, remembering when she was a newly made and thought she would never be anything more than weak, oh how little she knew, back then. She could feel the sunrise approaching as it tingled across her skin, she wondered if even that could kill her. Maybe to be explored in the future, for now she would rest until it came time she was needed. Landing silently in front of the stone monolith she walked through the opening and descended the stairs only to find Lily stirring.

"What time is it?" She asked groggily, Mina shrugged.

"I don't know, time is once again of little consequence to myself as I am unbound from its grasp. Time is a mortal concept. But your cohorts are waiting for the full moon night to end so there is that." She sniped, looking annoyed more so that Lily still revived her when she wanted to stay dead. The witch sighed and cast a spell that revealed glowing numbers, which she clearly didn't like as she swore and tumbled from the stone that Mina had set her on. Mina merely watched the frantic witch as she gathered up her things and approached her.

"I will probably never see you again, since you only need to serve Harry in the event of my death, but let us hope that it never comes to that, thank you countess, for everything. And I'm very sorry for forcing you into this but I had little choice." She murmured, nodding to the vampire who merely gazed back at her before extending an elegant hand and brushing a wayward lock of hair from the witch's face.

"Goodbye Lily Potter. I do not blame you for being a loving yet desperate mother I only blame you for reviving me." She replied solemnly. For some reason the vampire's words made Lily feel cold inside, shaking herself she left to return to her family, blissfully unaware of how little time she had left alive.

"Well for not… I best learn of my new abilities… and relearn old ones." Mina said as that was for the best as she was out of practice.

(Scene Break 13 years Later Graveyard)

"Avada Kedavra!" Pettigrew yelled, and Harry screamed as the emerald jet struck Cedric in the chest. The proud Hufflepuff flew backwards, crashing, unmoving to the ground behind him, arm draped over the triwizard cup. The glance he'd taken in the hopes that he would survive was a mistake, as he didn't notice the ropes that grabbed him and tied him to a gravestone.

Pettigrew stowed the wand and began examining the cauldron in the center of the graveyard. Harry fought the ropes, but they simply grew tighter. Finally, Pettigrew picked up the bundle he was carrying and dropped it in.

"Please, just die!' Harry cried in his mind as the traitor began chanting.

"Bone of the father-" with a wave of his wand, the ground split, revealing a fine trickle of dust and vaguely human shaped bundle of cloth about ten feet away, "Unknowingly given. This will revive your son."

The dust flew into the cauldron, and Harry's scar burned worse as the potion sparked. His eyes closed from the pain, he barely saw the next part, save the last scream and splash, which was accompanied by another bout of pain.

Harry opened his eyes, and found Pettigrew's face less than a foot from his own. A knife was in his left hand, his right was nothing more than a bleeding stump, "And blood of the enemy, forcibly taken. This will restore your for." he said, stabbing the knife into Harry's arm. Harry screamed again as the tip sank deeper into his flesh.

A moment later, Pettigrew withdrew the knife, and placed the tip into a vial he'd placed on the ground. Once enough blood had filled the vial, Pettigrew threw the knife on the ground and returned to the cauldron. As he poured the contents of the vial into the cauldron, Harry screamed in pain and terror as the potion sparked further, blinding them.

"Robe me." a cold voice said through the overwhelming darkness that followed the blinding sparks. After a moment of sobbing, Harry heard a bustle of robes. Surrounding the center of the graveyard, lights burst into existence.

The sudden burst had again blinded him, but only for a moment. He opened his eyes, praying that he was wrong.

In the center of the graveyard, standing before a sobbing, bleeding Pettigrew was a skeletal man with almost no nose. His catlike pupils and scarlet eyes seemed to stare into Harry's soul, increasing the already unbearable pain. Lord Voldemort was smiling.

"Hold out your arm, Wormtail." he smiles, until he extends the bleeding stump, "The other arm. Hurry now, we mustn't keep our family waiting." he sneers.

Wormtail gulps and extends the other arm. Voldemort takes one finger and runs it up his sleeve, pulling it back. Visible in the floating lights was a black tattoo of a snake protruding from a skulls mouth. Voldemort placed a fingertip on it and Wormtail screamed again.

Voldemort turns coldly to him, "It has been a long time, Harry."

Harry felt slightly rebellious, probably his father talking, and spit back, "Not nearly long enough, you freak!"

"Temper, temper, Harry" he chided, smiling evilly, "Needless to say that I will punish you for that naughty mouth after my friends are here. But what would your mudblood mother think if she heard you talk that way?"

"She'd say to stab you in the eye and fire a blasting curse." Harry responds, wiping the smile off the dark Lords face for a moment, until he laughed.

"Well said!" he cheers, kicking the knife, still covered in Harry's blood, into the open grave, "but I wonder if you'll be able to do that?"

"Gimme my wand and we'll see."

"In time." he smirks, "But now, let us welcome my family!"

Several cloaked figures walked silently to the graveyard, faces covered in masks. Voldemort eyed each of them suspiciously, but made no effort to stop them. When all had gathered in a semicircle around them, he chuckled, "Quite remarkable. When I am restored to my powers by the weakest among you, you return within moments. Yet none of you tried to find me while I was weak and needy."

None of the circle moved. From Harry's perspective, none of them even breathed. Voldemort was uninterested, and easily continued, "Perhaps you felt I was too weak to be bothered with. That the potter boy had conquered the greatest wizard in history!"

Never!" one of the men gasped, throwing himself at Voldemort's feet.

"Crucio!" he smiles as the man twitches and screams, "You know that I do not forgive easily, Nott. Yet if you reaffirm your vow to serve me, I will spare your miserable life."

The curse ends, and Nott gasps out, "Of course, master. I will serve you forever." one by one, each of the remaining men kneeled and swore as well.

"Very good." Voldemort smiled, "Now, let us move onto potter." Harry didn't even notice the wand pointed at him before he screamed. The death eaters turned their attention to the thrashing student, many marveling at the sight. "Are you ready to fight? Like your parents and your grandparents before you?" he sneered as he cut the ropes and threw Harry his wand.

Harry grabbed it awkwardly and got some distance between them. The death eaters formed a circle around them and the two duelists squared off.

Voldemort decide to do a countdown, "one, two, the-" he starts before being interrupted by the most peculiar sound. A yawn.

"I must say I come out of my crypt for a midnight stroll and what do, I find save for a Dark Lord reviving, summoning his minions, and attacking a child." Came a female voice as they all looked to see a woman dressed in Victorian period fashion of black– automatically making her magical – except she wore a wide-brimmed fedora instead of a top hat, and round safety goggles with red-shaded lenses that Elton John would be proud of and a pureblood wouldn't be caught dead in. "I guess this has become a very enthusiastic walk my master." Mina said as she looked to the party.

"You swear loyalty to me yet I do not-." Voldemort began but Mina then shot at him with a large barreled gun of white as she glared at him.

"I did not mean you Moldy warts was it? I meant your opponent as my master." The woman said as all eyes were shocked as was an equally shocked Harry Potter.

"Who are you?" Voldemort asked as he turned his wand towards her as Mina felt no threat from the stick.

"Your tales referred to me as one of the Three Brides of Dracula Mina Harker is my name and well I've been oddly fond of a marauder name 'Fangs,' as of late." Mina said as she smirked at her foes. Needless to say the fact they were talking to an actual Bride of Dracula was preposterous to say the least since they all assumed that the brides had died when they were cut off from their sire by Van Hellsing. "Now might I know your name or shall I refer to you as Moldy Warts." Mina taunted as Voldemort glared at the Vampire before him.

"I'm the greatest wizard in the world!" he yelled angrily as Mina scoffed at him.

"More like a child trying to play the monster how delightful." Mina said partially laughing at him as it's normally fights that bring out her more bloodthirsty monstrous vampire side.

Voldemort seethed and cried, "Avada Kedavra!"

The woman was hit full to the face, as she was knocked down possibly dead. But as fast as she fell she began to rise back up and just looked back "Do you always try and kill people you'd never met?" she asks calmly as Voldemort and the death eaters looked terrified, but none of them moved. "Because it seems you may have blasted out of me your death eaters from the first war though I think you did I can't keep track of all the rapists and serial killers I've consume. She closed her eyes and started sniffing before her gaze turned torts the surprised and shock Harry.

Mina then vanished and appeared before Harry towering over him easily as she then kneeled down as she seemed to be a sort of crossdresser as she was wearing the outfit for men as she kneeled to her new master. "Please pardon my abrupt intrusion and tardiness my master I was enjoying one more year of relaxation while gathering my strength for he who should get a tan over there." Mina continued with her taunts while apologizing to Harry who was in complete shock. "It seems your mother's contingency plan paid off after all." Mina said as Harry was shocked by this information.

"Um… its ok… but you said you knew my mother." Harry said as he looked to Mina.

"Aye I did, but I doubt I made much of an impression unlike she made on me." Mina shrugs as Lily had her respect for asking a monster to help her save her son. "I can tell just by looking at you that you're not with them, so what are you doing here, my master is my aid needed sooner than intended?" Mina asked as she looked to her master.

"He wants to kill me." Harry says, looking sacredly at the confused looking maniac.

"Clearly. Shall I deal with these foes for you then my master?" Mina asked as she smiled to Harry as he took note to the fangs in her mouth.

"Yes please we need to get the cup also." Harry said as Mina looked and saw it.

"A portkey as it stands we will need to make a hasty retreat and if I may I believe Peter there is supposed to be dead." Mina said pointing to the scared worm tail.

"Y-yes." Harry said as he had an idea. "If you're really serving me then capture Peter alive and unharmed." Harry said as he hoped this Mina lady could pull it off.

"ASs you wish my master save for Peter these Death Eaters I shall search and destroy." Mina said as Harry did not like the sound of that.

"You think you can kill us all so easily blood sucker!" A Death Eater Nott called out as Mina laughed at him.

"Most of you are already dead." Mina said as she smirked at them. "After I had knocked your mothers last night." Mina said as the Death Eaters then fired a slicing curse at Mina Harker who then fell down seemingly dead.

"Now for you boy." Voldemort said as then Mina was heard once more as she was laughing.

"Yes… fighting and killing really does bring out the best in me." Mina said as she began to rise up and grinned a large insane and sadistic grin. The blood spilled from her began to move and returned to Mina as she smiled at Voldemort's Death Eaters as they were all shocked by this. "Now which one shall I devour first?" Mina said as she looked between the cloaked silver masked foes around.

Mina then fired her guns to show the twin pistols had the words Jekyll and Hyde engraved on them in neat, elegant, and royal calligraphy. The Death Eaters the bullets hit had put up a defensive charm only for the bullets to easily break through like a killing curse as they were shocked at this. "These bullets were hard to come by their silver melted from a holy cross and blessed while also enchanted by light wizards with charm and shield piercing magic, and have armor piercing casing making my guns, Wizard and Witch Killers." Mina said detailing her guns as it was clear she knew her weapons.

"Come fight me the night is still so young after all." Mina said as the Death Eaters saw they had to run fast. "Get rid of Pettigrew and run!" Nott called out only to be shot in the head by Mina as Voldemort saw that was a good idea to keep the Black resources to the Death Eaters.

The Death Eaters aimed their wands at the scared Peter only for them to be disarmed by Mina who broke their wand arms enough for the bones to shoot out with blood spewing which Mina took great pleasure in. Mina then charged to Peter and saw Harry run to Cedric's corpses as Mina knew what was next.

"Stay quiet and you may be unharmed." Mina said before she began avoiding Killing Curses and Slicing Curses. "Whoop! Whoop! Whoop!" Mina called out avoiding each attack with ease before she got to Harry and Cedric and in turn Harry grabbed the cup porting them out of there.

Voldemort screams something behind him as he feels something jerk behind his navel. At the same time, a painful ripping sensation tears through his abdomen and he faints.

(Later Hogwarts outside the maze)

Dumbledore watches worriedly from the entrance to the maze. One of the champions should have been victorious by now. Fleur was taken out early on, and Krum was removed mere yards from the goal, which means that the others shouldn't be that far behind him. But that was thirty minutes ago...

Something crashes to the ground behind him. He turns just in time to see the triwizard cup fly to the side. "Harry!" he cries, running to the young man. Harry is lying beside Cedric. His chest was slashed open, blood staining the grass red. The people in the stands were screaming as the teachers ran towards them.

Dumbledore quickly tries to seal the wound, but to no avail. Pompfrey begins chanting furiously, but the blood wouldn't stop. He conjures a stretcher and lifts him on to it. "Quickly! To the hospital wing!" he shouts, rushing through the crowd.

"Wait is that Pettigrew!" Came another voice as Dumbledore saw Peter was there and this was a once in a life time chance. Albus stunned him and had him brought to the dungeons to be questioned how he was alive.

Snape, McGonagall, and Pompfrey follow, tailed unknowingly by Mina. The first person to notice her was a bushy haired girl who was tearfully running through behind them.

Dumbledore had been muttering the entire run, applying as much pressure to the gaping wound as his old body would allow. Pompfrey went ahead to clear the path and prepare the hospital wing. McGonagall ran to her office to get a healer from St. Mungo's. Snape begrudgingly assisted in the care of his mortal enemies' son.

"What do you think?" Dumbledore asks as they run across the second floor.

"Sectumsempra." he sighed, "Judging from the sheer power, and the fact that the mark burned, I'd say the Dark Lord is responsible."

"Can you help him?" Dumbledore asks, throwing open the doors wandlessly.

"No. Sectumsempra can only be reversed by a wizard greater than the one who cast the spell. Only you would have that much power and potter would likely die before the wound is closed." Snape answers, lifting him off the stretcher.

"Isn't there anything we can do?!" Hermione cries behind them.

"I am sorry, Miss Granger." Dumbledore says sadly, "I will attempt to close the wound, but as Severus said, it will likely be unsuccessful." He said as he knew this may be the end.

"I could save him." Mina said from the corner she had hidden in.

"Who are you?" Snape asks, pointing his wand at her.

"Mina Harker at your service former bride to Dracula and part time Hunter for the Hellsing Organization and at the moment servant to one Harry Potter." Mina said tipping her hat to them surprising many. "I believe Lily and James had revived me to protect and serve their son at Age 15 or earlier if situation demands it and behold it does." Mina said as she smiled to the group.

"And how can you?" Severus asked as Mina smiled.

"Vampire spit has healing properties and if you can get the fire bird nearby to start crying healing him will be a simple task." Mina said as she smiled to them.

"Ms. Harker was it. How can we be sure you don't serve the dark Lord?" Dumbledore asked as Mina then showed her gloved hands with the Seals.

"Lily bound me to her son and his bloodline I cannot defy the order to save her son even unless I was freed of these bonds." Mina confessed as she smiled to them. "But if we keep debating he'll die before Phoenix shows up." Mina said as Dumbledore saw they had no choice. "You can distrust me all you want being a former bride of Dracula and all but surely you cannot distrust your savior now can you?" Mina asked as she looked between Harry and Dumbledore as they reached an impasse.

"Fawkes." Albus said resigning to this checkmate as once the bird appeared Mina smiled and proceeded to build up saliva and spit into her hand. She then waited as Fawkes went over to Harry and shed a tear for him as once that was done Mina applied the spit as the injury was tended to instantly.

"Now let's let my master rest I believe you have questions for me." Mina said as she smiled at Dumbledore as Dumbledore saw the blood lust and sadistic glee was gone and replaced with an aura of calmness and understanding.

(Later at Dumbledore's office)

Mina was given a blood pop and a wine glass filled with blood as she smiled at her meal. "My compliments to the chef." She said as she sucked on the pop as the way she did it made it seem more sexual than anything else. "Now I believe you wished for answers did you now?" Mina asked as she was enjoying her blood meal.

"Yes such as how did Lily and James locate you?" Dumbledore asked as Mina smiled.

"They located me at the very same graveyard that the snake man had revived in, a bit over 14 years ago if memory serves, she needed to bide her time before resurrecting me by gathering the needed ingredients one of them being a deathly hollow the resurrection stone. Though I found it odd that I was a ring and had some soul trapped in it, too bad I consumed that soul." Mina said with a smirk as she took a swing of the blood red wine.

"Wait you destroyed a Horocrux?" Albus asked as Mina sighed.

"Yes and no, Lily destroyed it without realizing it when she revived me and I finished the job when I ate the soul." Mina said as she could hear the fragment of Voldemort being tortured by the other sinful beings trapped inside her very being. "But as it stands Lily had requested I protect her son and only her son, Voldemort may have used Harry's blood to revive himself but he failed to realize I have a fragment of him inside me, I suppose he will assume with Harry's blood he can command me but as long as I have his fragment any connection he has to me is mute." Mina said as she relaxed. "But I serve my master so I will need a steady supply of blood and better accommodations." Mina said as she sat there with them.

"I'm sure if you explained your situation, St. Mungo's would be ensure you got the blood you need." he says, eyes twinkling.

"They'd also report me to the ministry." she said being realistic knowing how Vampires treatment has yet to change. "The last thing I need is a ministry hit team after me because the bigots in charge know that I can't be controlled especially if only Harry is able to control me and me being a former Bride of Dracula." Mina said as she looked to Dumbledore.

"Regardless, I will have to rethink Harry's plans for this summer." Dumbledore sighs, "The blood wards around Privet Drive will collapse, but Harry can't afford to return there if you are following after him." Dumbledore said as he heard of Mina and her reputation in days of old being a Vampire version of Bellatrix but it seemed time has tempered her if she had rebelled against Dracula and aided Abraham Van Hellsing.

"Those blood wards might have collapsed already." Mina began as she knew how Blood Words worked being a Vampire blood magic was a vampire's specialty.

"I had visited his home once after you dropped him off there. Those wards rely on feelings and blood. If his aunt had any love for him, then the wards would have destroyed his uncle years ago." Mina said as she took a swig of her beverage and returned to the plate of blood pops. "In fact I'm surprised he even survived with them this long I was half tempted to bust in there and murder the lot myself but those shields kept me out and most of all I could not traumatize my master or else I'd die immediately orphaning him for good." Mina confessed as she rubbed her eyes. "Lily even from beyond the grave you only find more ways for me to respect you." Mina said as she spoke of Lily in only the highest regards.

"Perhaps Sirius will take him in." Dumbledore smiles, "I'm sure Harry will approve." Dumbledore said as Mina looked to him.

"We shall see I don't wish to put my master into another abusive home." Mina said as it seems she was quiet protective of him.

Dumbledore throws Floo powder into his fireplace. "Professor Moody! Could you please bring the dog from Hagrid's pumpkin patch to my office?" He asked as Mina simply waited.

Ten minutes later, the door opens and a grizzled man with one leg limped into the room, followed closely by a black dog. Her instincts told her that neither were what they appeared.

"Who are you?" Mina said as she glared at the human of the two.

"This is Professor Moody." Dumbledore explains, "Alastor-" He began but was cut off by Mina who drew her guns once more.

"No he isn't. He's an impostor." Mina growled ready to take aim before Moody leaps toward her, but she backhands him to the wall where she then pinned him with Jekyll to his chin. He doesn't move and she turns her attention to the dog. "Now, how about you?" She asked as she looked to him.

The dog quickly turned back to a shaggy haired man, arms raised in surrender. "Just stay calm down Mina. I'm Sirius Black remember?" Sirius said as he was there when Lily revived Mina Harker.

"He's the one that I wanted to speak to." Dumbledore said trying to calm the situation here. "But why did you attack Professor Moody and how do you two know each other?" He asked as Mina then sighed a bit.

"One thing you learn in my life time is how to detect illusions and disguises." Mina said as she glared at the pinned Moody. "And this man here is not who he says he is." Mina said pulling the hammer ready to fire at the slightest sign of him struggling.

"Polyjuice Potion?" Sirius gasps.

"Severus, bring me a vial of veritaserum." Dumbledore yells into the fire after adding more floo powder.

"What happened to Harry?" Sirius asks sacredly, "I saw him being taken up to the school. Will he be okay?" He asked as he wanted answer to his god son's fate.

"He'll be fine a bit sore but fine none the less." Mina said as she worked on keeping the fake Moody restrained till the Polyjuice potion wears off.

"And it's on these topics on her and Harry we need to discuss." Dumbledore said as he looked to Harry.

The door opens and Snape steps in, "Do you need to interrogate this young woman?" he asks until Mina scoffed at him.

"Try as you may that potion would have little effect on me." Mina boasted as she grinned at Snape daring him to try it.

But then his eyes landed on Sirius seeing a change in subject. "Ah, you captured black. Well done. Shall I administer the serum?" He asked as Dumbledore turned his head as the answer.

"Yes, but to Alastor Moody." Dumbledore said before sighing at his blunder. "It appears I've been had. That man is an impostor." He said as Mina smirked.

"Than what is he doing here?" Snape sneered as he glared at Sirius Black.

"I'm innocent, like I told you last year. And if you don't believe me, I'll take some of your little truth serum as soon as you explain what is going on with Harry!" Sirius shouts as Mina then spoke up.

"It's simple as the Americans would say it Dumbledore here has done goofed." Mina said as she looked to Sirius as she proceeded to knock out Moody and shoot off the fake leg for sure.

"Are you serious?" he gasps.

Dumbledore resists the urge to make a joke and nods, "I'm afraid so."

"How did this happen!?" he roars in anger as he glared at Dumbledore "I thought that you said these games would be safe!" He roared but wasn't done. "You said he would be safe!" He yelled as Dumbledore saw his hubris had blinded him to the truth.

"Someone had other plans." Dumbledore said as he glared at the fake Moody. "And I believe that someone is whoever is impersonating Moody." He said as he then nodded to Snape while glared at Black, but stoops and pours half of the potion into the unconscious man's mouth. Dumbledore revives him and they question him mercilessly.

He was Barty Crouch junior, and he was a loyal death eater. His father had helped him escape from Azkaban and his master found him again. He faithfully followed Voldemort's orders and captured and impersonated Alastor Moody to assure that Harry reached the Tri wizard cup.

"Has Voldemort returned?" Dumbledore asks finally.

"Yes." the man laughs as his features distort. The fake leg and eye pop off as he returns to normal.

"Oh goody maybe I can stuff him and put him on display." Mina joked as she smiled knowing Peter was being held in the dungeon restrained to keep his rat form from being of any use in any possible escape plan.

Dumbledore stuns him and conjures chains around him. "There you have it, Severus. As you heard, Peter Pettigrew is alive and was responsible for Lily's death." Dumbledore said as Mina then chuckled a bit.

"What does lily have to do with this?" Sirius glared as Mina held back her laughter a bit.

"Oh this is rich." Mina said as Snape glared at her which Mina gave a playful looked to him.

"Never mind." Snape glares back, "Even if that's true, Black is still a wanted criminal."

"And that will be rectified once we turn him and Peter over to Madam Bones." Dumbledore said as he smiled glad to finally clear Sirius name of a crime he did not commit. "Sirius, if you have no objections, Harry needs to keep Mina Harker here someplace dark, without sunlight and if possible be near Harry. Perhaps your parents' house?" Dumbledore said as Sirius didn't like that idea and neither did Dumbledore but if Mina was truly loyal to only Harry and his bloodline it would be best to keep such a dark creature somewhere many would least expect her.

"If Harry didn't need it, I'd burn it to the ground. But fine. I'll go and spruce it up." Sirius said as Mina then jumped in a bit.

"I'll go too, he and I will need some additional precautions so I'll take care of it, plus I imagine you wish to catch up after 13 some years." Mina said as she smiled to Sirius.

"Fine, but don't expect much. My parents weren't much of interior decorators." Sirius shrugged as he looked to Mina who then looked to Severus.

"Why don't you join us grease hair maybe we can get some shampoo for all that." Mina said gesturing to Severus hair. "In fact maybe I can even look like… this." Mina said as shadows formed around her and soon turned her into an identical copy of Lily Potter emerald eyes and all. This of course sent a slicing curse her way to which Mina dodged and reverted to her original state. "Ok you're no fun." Mina said as she only meant it as a joke as the woman was normally a blond haired one but she took a liking to the color red as of late.

"I'll be back some time tomorrow, so I'll need to have a talk with him. Shall we, Mr. Black?" Mina said taking off her hat to allow him entrance similar to a gentleman even if Mina was a female.

"Call me Sirius, since I guess we're kind of family." he smirks, transforming back into a dog and leading her out of Dumbledore's office.

"Fine but don't expect me to cook for you flea bag oh my apologies padfoot." Mina joked as Sirius rolled his eyes to her.

'Whatever you say Fangs.' He mentally added as he was friends with a werewolf plus Mina's jokes may be in bad taste but after reading up on her and the fact she had only targeted Ghouls, Vampires, Death Eaters, and the basic dark creatures who attack for the hell of it he supposed he could give the former bride of Dracula the benefit of the doubt.

"Are you sure we can trust black?" Snape asks after the door closes as he was also worried about Mina doing something or lying.

"I distrusted him before. I will not make that mistake again." Dumbledore said as he refused to let a mistake like that repeat itself.

Snape stares at him, and then walks out without a word. Dumbledore sends a message to the DMLE then followed to report to the school. "And of the Vampire?" Snape said not very pleased she impersonated Lily like that.

"If what she says is true she can turn the tide against dark creatures, plus if Lily had truly awoken her for Harry's sake she must have had her reasons." Dumbledore said knowing that inside Mina was the Resurrection Stone and one of the 7 fragments of Lord Voldemort himself.

"But this is a Bride of Dracula and most of all its Mina Harker herself the youngest of the three brides but also the one who can equal Dracula toe to toe if she had not been sired by him." Snape said knowing the tales of the infamous Count and his Vampire brood of Walachia.

"We will have to wait and see." Dumbledore said as he knew Mina was powerful and if she had been awake waiting for Harry for 13 years she may have caught up to her ex-husband in her vampire blood powers.

(Scene Break Black Household)

The two arrived as Sirius entered with Mina guarding him as the two entered the house as Mina looked. "Heh reminds me of Transylvania… I don't like it." Mina said as Sirius now in human form agreed.

"You and me both." Sirius said as he looked at the house. "By the way careful of my mother's painting she'll either curse you our or welcome you considering your um." Sirius said as Mina laughed.

"Don't worry she won't know what hit her." Mina said spinning her guns in her hands. "And if that doesn't work." Mina began as she used her blood and shadows to create whip. "I'm sure I can whip her into line." Mina said as Sirius looked to her.

"I don't know whether to laugh or be scared fangs." Sirius said as Mina looked to her.

"Fangs?" Mina asked as she looked to Sirius.

"Yeah moony was already taken and by the way you act I swear you could be a marauder." Sirius said as Mina shrugged.

"Well back to business we're going to need to check out the wards here, also get me a spot where I can spend the days at possible a basement I'll also need to get my coffin down there and a few entertainment spots with the occasional workbench. Girl's gotta have hobbies as the say today." Mina said going down a list of things they will need. "I'll also need blood and I know just how to get it for free." Mina said with a grin as she looked around.

"Ok we got a basement and should I have a Christmas wish list of things you want or need." Sirius asked as Mina then pulled it out surprising him.

"Everything in red is something I absolutely need, everything else is optional." Mina said as a good chunk of the list was in red.

"I had to ask." Sirius scolded himself realizing human woman and vampire woman weren't too different when it comes to shopping for an insane amount of stuff they either didn't need to have or really wanted to have real bad.

"Don't forget the shoes Padfoot." Mina teased as she took her leave allowing her hips to sway sensually to him.

"Blasted woman." Sirius cursed as this woman was going to be very difficult to live with.

"Anyway I must be off I need to pick up my things at my crypt you can set up here yourself dear." Mina said as she then turned to shadows and vanished from sight.

"Kreacher." Sirius began as Kreacher the old House Elf appeared. "I know we're not on the best of terms but please try and level with me will you, how much trouble am I going to be in with that Vampire here?" Sirius asked as he held the list that was as thick as his arm.

"If Kreacher may without being biased Lord Black Kreacher thinks to keep an eye open at night." Kreacher said as it was clear the woman may not drain him but she may very well prank him.

"Thank you." Sirius said as he looked to the old House Elf. "Anyway give me a hand with setting up the basement for our new housemate." Sirius said as he and Kreacher got to work.

(Scene Break with Harry the Next Day at Hogwarts)

Harry began to wake up in the hospital wing as he looked around and saw he was alive surprisingly. As he got up Harry came to as he looked around. "What happened?" Harry asked as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes just before a pop happened and Harry heard a familiar voice.

"Mr. Harry Potter, Sir! Professor Dumbledore will be quite pleased that you woke up! Please wait here. Dobby will be right back." Dobby said as Harry smiled before with a crack, he vanished. Harry sighs at the antics if the elf. A moment later, Dobby reappears with Dumbledore.

"Harry, I'm quite glad you are awake." He smiled as he looked to Harry glad the boy was ok.

"Where are we, professor?" Harry asked as he looked around confused to no end.

"Harry, please sit down we have a lot to discuss." Dumbledore said as Harry sits in the arm chair Dumbledore conjured and Dumbledore starts. "Now, what do you remember about yesterday?" He asked as it was best to see what Harry remembers last.

"Well I remember the task, and Cedric and then Voldemort. That strange woman, and then-" He looks up realizing an important detail. "And I was dying." Harry said as he realized he was alive by some great miracle.

"Yes. The curse Voldemort used on you was too powerful. You would have died before we could reverse the damage." Dumbledore said as Harry looked confused.

"Would have?" Harry asks confused wondering how he survived.

"That woman saved you. Do you remember?" He asked as Harry remembered that woman called Mina Harker.

"Yes I do she wasn't afraid of Voldemort or his death eaters in fact she treated it like a game." Harry said remembering what Mina did before.

"Yes your mother brought her from the dead for your sake." Dumbledore said as Harry was shocked by this new information. "Mina Harker the woman you met she is a bride of Dracula who I'm sure you have heard of as Vlad the Impaler. Mina was responsible for Dracula's fall but your mother revived and bound her to you utilizing an extremely dark ritual to do so." Dumbledore said as Harry was shocked by this information. "Truly a mother's love is a powerful and at times terrifying thing." Dumbledore said as to think that emotion he championed had pushed Lily as far as to seek the aid of a monster to protect her son from Voldemort.

"Mina will do whatever it takes to protect you and since she is under your complete control I fear she may kill your relatives or worse they may kill you to remove Mina." Dumbledore said causing Harry to go wide eyed at such horrible information.

"Please don't send me back to the Dursleys!" Harry cries as he may hate them but he did not wish to suffer because they feared Mina nor did he want Mina to kill them no matter how much he had wanted them dead in the past.

Dumbledore places a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Never fear. I have already informed them that they should not expect you back. Everything in your room has been moved to your new home." Dumbledore said as he should have not have let himself believe Petunia would love Harry because he was Lily's son. A Hubris he had allowed to cloud his mind and no doubt cause Harry great pain.

"What home?" Harry asks, and Dumbledore laughs, handing him a newspaper. Harry turns to the second page and breaks out in a smile.

 **PETTIGREW ALIVE? SIRIUS BLACK EXONERATED?**

 **Last night, following the third task, a team of Aurors were dispatched to retrieve the man believed to be responsible for the murders of Bertha Jerkins, Bartimeus Crouch, and Cedric Diggory. This man was regrettably kissed before he could be captured.**

 **Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts, informed her of Harry Potter's version of the event, including that Peter Pettigrew, long dead friend of the Potter family, was in fact responsible for the return of You-Know-Who. The same friend who was found at Hogwarts and apprehended accordingly.**

 **Following an investigation into this claim, Madam Bones could unearth no truth to the rumor of the dark lord's return, but has found sufficient evidence to announce that Peter Pettigrew is still alive, and therefore has ceased the search for Sirius Black, and requests that he come to the DMLE to provide testimony regarding the murder of the Potters. And after a deep search it was also found that Sirius was sent to Azkaban without a trial and furthermore there has been talk of this all being possible by the work of an unnamed Vampire. Though Ms. Bones has yet to learn if such rumors were true the thought of a Vampire aiding the light is something of concern of who this vampire hold allegiance to.**

"Sirius and I have just returned from the ministry. He has been official cleared, and madam bones gave him time served for his escape." Dumbledore said as he smiled happy things were starting to look up for everyone.

"I'm moving in with Sirius?" Harry smiles brightly as things were starting to look up.

"That's right." Dumbledore grins as he saw the joy Harry was feeling. "When the year is over you'll be on your way there." Dumbledore promised as he hoped Lily made the right choice with using Mina Harker.

"Can I see Ron and Hermione?" Harry asks wanting to let them know he was ok.

"In a little bit." The old headmaster assured him. "First, you need to talk to someone else." Dumbledore said as he looked to Harry and a new guest that phased through the wall.

"Who?" Harry smiles as he hoped it was Sirius.

"Me." Someone said from behind him to which Harry looked and saw Mina there "Are you feeling well, master?" Mina asked as she looked to young Harry holding a plate of food for him.

"Given that I'm not dead, I'd say so." Harry said being a bit of a smart aleck.

"Good way of putting it. You certainly are an interesting one master." Mina said as she fanned herself with her hat as Harry caught a glimpse of her cleavage which caused him to blush a bit.

"So, what are we talking about?" Harry asked as Mina smiled and put her hat back on.

"Well Master the subject I wish to discuss is how you may control me." Mina said as Harry didn't like how Mina put it like she was his slave. "Your mother knew I would be too powerful for you as a child so she made it a point to wait until you were old enough and responsible enough to handle the power you now wield after all power like mines can corrupt those not prepared for it." Mina said as she smiled to Harry who understood his mother's thought on this if Harry had Mina sooner he dare not think what he would make her do for him.

"But my commands are actually simple for combat, Search and Destroy is my most common command if you need me to search for something and retrieve it or destroy it for any reason you give." Mina said as she looked to Harry. "But there is one power I require only your voice of power to release, my level zero release I won't go into detail but when it's unleashed you better make sure your allies aren't in the crossfire." Mina said as she smiled to her young master. "If the situation demands it I can released up to level 1 of my abilities for limited use but the point is simple any and all commands given to me by you I shall follow with the upmost prejudice." Mina said smiling to Harry as the way she said it was completely different from last night as the tone was aristocratic and had the hint of calmness and a welcoming aura to her making Harry feel oddly safe around her a vampire.

"My name is Mina Harker formerly Mina Tepes but we know what happened to dear hubby." Mina said as the word hubby left her voice with venom. "I look forward to serving you my master." Mina said as Harry had enough of this master thing.

"Well for starters don't call me master, it makes me feel like I own you like a slave." Harry said surprising Mina with that statement.

"I see then forgive me perhaps Sir Potter or Sir Hadrian will suffice for you." Mina said as Harry wasn't one for that type of thing but he guessed it was better than nothing.

"Either one of those can work." Harry said as Mina smiled to her master.

"Then Sir Hadrian James Potter of the House of Potter it is." Mina said as she smiled to Harry with an almost loving smile spewing out kindness. "Anyway master." Mina began as it was clear Mina was requesting something. "I need to go fetch my belongings and pick up some equipment I had ordered to assist in moving into the Black House upon your leave I shall make haste in this endeavor." Mina said as she looked to Harry.

"Ok sure you got it." Harry said giving Mina the ok before she moved to his ear.

"Don't worry we'll see each other real soon, and perhaps I may see more of you." Mina flirted causing Harry to blush deep red before she vanished into shadows leaving an embarrassed Harry in bed.

"Dobby, I believe it is almost lunch. Perhaps you can fetch some food for Harry and his friends?" Dumbledore requested to which Dobby agreed and with that the hyper elf pops out of the room. Harry nods and the elf pops back, extending his arm to the headmaster. Dumbledore takes the elves arm ready to port out. "I will have Hermione and Mr. Weasley brought here after they are finished with classes." he smiles as the elf disaparates. Harry looks back towards the door, but Mina had already disappeared.

(With Mina)

She sighs as she steps into the lobby of St. Mungo's and walks up to the receptionist.

"How can St. Mungo's help you today?" she asks nicely.

"I need some blood." Mina smirks, showing her teeth.

"Are you registered with the ministry?" she smiles.

"No, but that won't be a problem, will it?" Mina smiles evilly. She looks ready to say something, but Mina stares into her eyes, and just as her ex-husband Dracula had taught her altered her train of thought.

"Of course not." she smiles, "Follow me."

Mina grins and walks behind her as she leads them to the Vampire wing.

"When was the last time you ate?" the receptionist asks.

"Last night." Mina answers.

"And before that?" she says as she writes down her response.

"Last month." Mina said as it was true as this wasn't her first visit to a healer. "I was also hoping I can put in a prescription so to speak for a regular delivery of Blood oh and Blood pops." Mina said as the healer was surprised by this. "See I am trying to live a somewhat quiet life but as Vampires go that's difficult without a regular delivery or donation of blood so if you can set it up for me somehow without the ministry being aware that would be great." Mina said as she smiled.

"I could set up the delivery but I will need an address to send it to." The healer said as Mina smiled at her arriving victory.

"I have it right here, with a written approval to have it charged to my current employers accounts or the Black Family Accounts." Mina said putting the papers in question to the Healer.

"I can set it up without much problem but don't tell anyone." The Healer said as Mina smiled.

"My lips are sealed." Mina joked as she smiled a kind smile to the healer giving the examination.

The receptionist leaves her in an examination room for a moment, and returns a minute later with five packs of blood, "This should be enough for today. I put in your file that you collect for your family, so you'll be able to get more tomorrow if needed."

"Thank you." Mina smiles as she then took her leave and began to head back.

About five minutes after they left, Dobby popped back into the room, Ron and Hermione holding either arm.

"Harry!" Hermione squealed throwing her arms around him. "We were so worried about you!" She cried out happy to see Harry was safe and sound.

"Sorry about that but apparently I can't have a normal school year." Harry said as he was referring to Mina being his constant shadow.

"What was your first clue?" Ron laughed a bit before he continued. "But it all worked out, right? When will you be back in class?" Ron asked as Harry looked to Ron.

"Probably tomorrow but things won't really be the same anymore." Harry said as he looked Ron and Hermione.

"Why is that?" Hermione asked as Harry looked to her.

"Apparently my mum got me a vampire to protect me when I was old enough to use her power responsibly and apparently she's the Bride of Dracula to boot." Harry said as Ron gasped at that new information being revealed.

"Blimey so it's true, I don't think mum is going to like it that much." Ron said as Harry looked.

"Don't worry though so far she's more of a flirt or a tease outside of a fight." Harry said as Hermione looked surprised.

"So when she fights she's a bloodthirsty monster when its calm she's almost human." Hermione summarized as it sounded like Mina was like Jekyll and Hyde if they had a mutual agreement.

"Exactly." Harry admitted as he looked to Hermione while smiling. "But the good news is after this year I'll be moving in with Sirius." Harry admitted as he smiled to his friends.

Hermione gives him another hug, "I'm so happy for you!" Hermione said happy Harry can finally get some sort of happy ending after all he's been through since his first year with them all.

"Yeah mate." Ron grins happy for Harry before his stomach growled a bit. "So what are we going to do about lunch?" Ron asked as he looked to his friends wondering when the food would arrive for them.

As if on cue, a fully prepared table of food appear less than five feet from them. "Guess you have your answers." Harry smirks, sitting at one of the chairs. Hermione sits next to him and Ron across the table. The empty goblets filled with drink of pumpkin juice as Harry wondered how Mina was doing.

"So mate… what does this Mina look like?" Ron asked as he began to eat.

"Well think Fleur but multiply it by 100 when it comes to beauty." Harry said as Ron then as he drank his juice did a spit take.

"Bloody hell you're joking." Ron said as Harry looked.

"I honestly wish I was." Harry said as Hermione heard this.

"And well save for her red eyes and crimson hair she's a basic pale skinned vampire for looks." Harry said as Ron looked to Harry on this subject.

"Ron don't even think about it." Hermione said knowing what Ron was thinking already of Harry's new command over Mina.

"Yeah I'm with Hermione a Vampire like Mina the bride of Dracula is the last thing you want to get on their bad side." Harry said as he looked to his friends eating with him.

"Don't worry." a voice said from the wall behind Ron as from the wall Mina came out smiling at the trio gathered here. "As long as he doesn't try and pull what my ex-husband did we'll get along swimmingly." Mina said as she phased out of the wall with ripples.

"Miss Harker!" Hermione called out in shock as Ron nearly choked on his food.

"Mina is fine Lady Granger." Mina joked as she smiled to Hermione. "And Ronald my apologies for nearly killing you there." Mina said as Ron glared at her for that one.

"Don't worry I'll be ok." Ron said as he then continued to eat his meal.

"Mind if I join you?" Mina asked as she smiled to the group.

"Go ahead." Hermione says as they made a spot for her. "We can't thank you enough for saving him." Hermione said as Mina shrugged.

"It wasn't that big a deal." she shrugs as she looked to the gathered trio around her. "I was simply honoring Lily Potter's final request of me and furthermore it will give me something to occupy my time as I hunt down dark creatures who attack mindlessly without regard for others." Mina said as Harry looked to her.

"You said you knew my mother how?" Harry asked as Mina looked and smiled.

"If my master wishes it I shall tell, simply put we had only met once when she disturbed my eternal peace by reviving me using a similar spell to the one used for Voldemort." Mina said as Harry gasped at this. "Normally I would have killed her and those who aided her before waiting for the sun rise but when I saw she did all that for you she earned my respect even more so of sacrificing herself to bind me to you and your bloodline." Mina said as she seemed to hold Lily Potter in nothing but the highest regards.

"Basically she bested me with her human heart and nothing else." Mina said as Harry was amazed that his mother earned the respect of the Bride of Dracula herself even more so that it's the one who betrayed Dracula and sold him out to Dr. Abraham Van Hellsing.

"If there is one thing I had learned from my Ex Husband though is that immortality is not taken it is earned." Mina said as she ate a sausage. "In my eyes in that very moment Lily deserved that immortality yet instead she gave me back the immortality I did not want." Mina said as she sighed.

"Wait your immortal, but Vampires die all the time don't they?" Ron asked as Mina scoffed at Ron on that one.

"That's true, but those vampires are of a lesser bloodline." she grins, fangs visible, "I might not be a truly immortal vampire thanks to Lily's aid, but I seriously doubt that anyone in this country could kill me save for my Ex-Husband." Mina said as she knew somewhere out there Dracula was still alive in a new form.

"Do you think he's still alive?" Hermione asks quietly, finishing her lunch. "Your husband Dracula I mean." Hermione continued as Mina saw it was a good question.

"I'm not even sure that he could die, so my guess would be that he is still sealed to the Hellsing Families servitude as Alucard." Mina said as she held no illusion Alucard could not die so easily.

"He can't be that tough." Ron says through his full mouth. "Otherwise he wouldn't have been sealed." Ron said as Mina laughed again.

"Don't be so sure, that seal used on him to bind him to the Hellsing family's servitude has yet to be matched save for the seal Lily put on me." Mina said showing her gloves where the seals were etched in crimson red. "Then again he was sealed willingly like I was so theirs that information to factor in." Mina said knowing how Alucard would operate at times.

"Why would he do that?" Harry asked as Alucard sounded very confusing.

"He's a tough one to figure out. And I was his bride mind you so that saying something." Mina confessed as she looked to her master and friends.

"Do you think you'll find him or he'll find you" Hermione asks quietly as Mina looked.

"I honestly hope we never find each other." Mina said as she hated Dracula for what he did to her robbing her humanity, turning her into a blood thirsty monster, robing her humanity. Mina was more than happy to sell Dracula out if for no other reason than her own freedom as she found it satisfying to see him as the servant instead as humans would say karma is a merciless bitch to people.

They were interrupted by a loud pop. Dobby was standing by the table. "Miss Granger, Mister Weasel, your next class begins in ten minutes." Dobby said as Mina looked to the house elf.

"Thank you Dobby." Hermione said as she smiled to the house elf. "I'm glad that we got to talk, Mina. Harry, see you at class tomorrow." Hermione said as Harry nodded in response to Hermione.

"Later, Harry." Ron says, swallowing the last of the food on the table. Both of them take one of the elves short arms and disappear.

"That was entertaining. Hermione sure does ask a lot of questions." Mina laughed as she found these human children simply a delightful treat.

"You should have seen her our first year. I think she talked more than the professors." Harry said as Mina nodded to her.

"Well Master I had simply come to ensure you were ok but I must be off it seems padfoot may need some more aid with setting up." Mina said as she smiled to Harry as Harry looked to her.

"Well if you have to then go." Harry said as Mina smiled to him.

"Well I'll be off then master please do give your friends my regards will you." Mina said before she phased through the wall and took her leave.

"Ok… crazy has hit an all-time high." Harry said as he now had a Vampire serving him as a body guard and if need be hitman.

(TBC)

ESKK: Well here you all go I do hope you all enjoy this prologue to the rest of the series and leave a review as you leave and until next time as said ja-ne.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry Potter and the Vampire Bride

ESKK: Well here is chapter 2 let's begin.

(Start)

In the Black Household Harry was enjoying no waking up to either the Dursley's or Dudley demanding he get up to cook. In fact this was the first time he can now saw he slept in and not feel bad about it. As Harry got up he saw Sirius in the living room area as he seemed to be going over what looked like bills, complaint, and other random odds and ends. "Mina again?" Harry asked as Sirius rubbed his eyes a bit.

"If tonight wasn't a full moon Harry I'd have Moony do this." Sirius said as ever since Mina had made herself known Sirius had taken back his spot as head of the House of Black as well as his old position as an Auror if for no other reason than to make sure Mina doesn't go overboard.

That one Vampire can easily bankrupt the Malfoy's and that's saying something about her upkeep. Not to mention the number of custom made weapons and bullets she orders as well as the occasional sports car Sirius was always happy to dump this all on Remus. Mina for the past year has been helping the Ministry with dealing with any and all Vampire or Werewolf problems.

But the biggest headache is what she does during this as she labeled herself as a hired gun/freelancer hired by the Potters, Blacks, and Weasley's to deal with their supernatural infestation. Vampires and Werewolves have been on the move lately and Mina was having the time of her life. Lady Fangs can really change her persona at the drop of a battle no doubt she's all kind, flirtatious, and teasing when not fighting and in a fight she's a blood thirsty monster.

"Well I do send her to help the Aurors since you tell me about them at times sorry I can't get her to keep property damage and…" Harry began with a pause as he hated to use the next word. "Casualties to a minimum." Harry said as it was clear Mina was a real problem with her addiction fighting and killing her foes.

"Don't worry Prongslet at least she keeps certain Ministry members in line." Sirius said as Harry agreed with him after Sirius false imprisonment and the Tri Wizard Tournament last year. "By the way were the devil is she anyway?" Sirius asked as then Kreacher showed up.

"Kreacher Sorry Harry Potter sir Mina left early in the evening commenting on going for a walk." Kreacher said as that was code red for them all.

"Uh-oh." Sirius said already seeing the paperwork piling up as we speak.

(With Mina and the Aurors prior to the conversation)

"What is the situation?" Tonks asked as she walked in with her group as the shape shifter saw the defensive line with her partner.

"Well for starters we have a vampire infestation in this village." An Auror said as Tonks heard this.

"That's the 10th one this month." Her partner and boss sighed as it was clear they were in trouble.

"Does anyone know where the Ghouls are gathering since they do always gather around their sire and master?" The Head Auror said as they had to hurry before Mina shows up for her paycheck.

"The village main hall it seems." The Auror said as the two looked.

"We'll handle things then just fight our way through the Ghouls and kill the Vampire simple enough." The Auror said as Tonks agreed.

"Ok Tonks you're with me we've already sent Aurors in but be careful Vampires are bloody savage creatures." He said as Tonks nodded.

"Got it." Tonks said as she was excited to finally see some action.

(Scene Break later that evening Mina)

Mina was walking through the night enjoying her enthusiastic walk. Unlike her Ex-Husband she normally went on nightly walks to clear her head and if she so happens to find a group of Vampires or monsters praying on the week well who was she to deny their death wish. Of course she was also having a bit of a side project with searching for one Greyback fellow and so far she was narrowing him down and once she knows where he will stop for the full moon well Remus will be getting some long overdue revenge.

As Mina walked she looked up while stopping seeing the moon high up in the sky as she enjoyed nights like these. It was nights like these that made the ancient vampire feel alive and young again. "Heh yes nights like these makes me want to find a bite to drink." Mina said as she may be in service of the Potter Family but it did not mean she had to starve herself from the blood of sinful human's especially virgin blood. "This is by far a perfect evening you would have loved it Dracula." Mina said as she smirked at the moon lit night sky above.

Mina then continued her trek to her target as she hated when Vampires don't know when to control their appetite since there was now blood banks they could feed from in this modern day society. "Well the night is still young let's hunt." Mina said as she began to draw her guns for the hunt.

(Scene Break with Tonks)

Tonks was running for her life. Why you may ask well the Vampire infestation was a trap by Death Eaters. She needed to call Dumbledore but they warded the place if she can get to the outpost camp in time she can warn them.

Her partner was killed as well by the vampire creating these ghouls. She had to hurry otherwise more Aurors would be walking into a death trap. But as she ran she was shocked to see that Ghouls were blocking her path followed by laughter. Tonks looked and to her shock she saw the Vampire and the Death Eaters.

"There's no use running!" He said before he laughed. Tonks acted and fired a blasting curse at the Vampire only for it to vanish and appear before Tonks. "Sorry but your wand won't help you either." He said restraining Tonks and disarming her of her wand.

"Such a delicious little tart you are Ms. Auror." The Vampire said as he groped Tonks chest before he turned her to molest her even more. "First, I'm going to violate you, then I'm going to drink every last fucking drop of your blood then you'll join my ghouls as my slave for all eternity." The Vampire said molesting Tonks as she moaned and mewed at the Vampire hitting her sensitive spots as her hair changed color with the reaction as well.

Tonks screamed out, as her end was neigh, but a voice from just outside the circle of ghouls a feminine, resonant, elegant voice, remarked, "That would sound really intimidating if you were, well, intimidating."

The eyes were on the new comer as it was Mina Harker herself as the Death Eater Lucius saw her remembering her for when she killed Nott. She had shot her guns and ending a huge amount of ghouls making a path for herself which she walked on the blood stained ground like a phantom of death coming to collect. It was a badass entrance to be sure.

Shame it was spoiled by Malfoy's fellow Death Eater felling him with a Killing Curse. Lucius Malfoy, his fellow Death Eater, and the vampire began to laugh seeing Mina was unmoving hopefully dead. Only to freeze when they heard an accompanying tenebrous chuckle that wasn't from them or their captive. Rather, it was from the corpse. Which was clearly not a corpse. Mina was laughing at them as it was clear she hadn't been nailed like that in a while as shadow centipedes and snakes slithered and crawled around her form.

As she rose to her feet, Mina was grinning viciously at the oncoming slaughter she is to deliver to her pray and foes. "I've forgotten how much wizarding magic stings!" Then, in a burst of speed, she rushed forward, grabbing the other Death Eater, her mouth distending grotesquely to reveal a maw filled with shark-like teeth, and biting down, ripping the Death Eater's throat out, and flinging the man to the side. "Of course, I've also forgotten how pathetic you are. Not even dogs. Shame Lily did not use me to end your last war I would have had such fun." Mina said as she made a sadistic grin on her face making it menacing with her teeth still distended.

Mina then began to fire around her killing every Ghoul she came into contact with as it was clear her guns bullets were made to kill everything magical witch, wizard, dark, vampire, Lycan, anything that is not of Gods belief.

"What are those bullets?!" Malfoy demanded as he Mina began to reload.

"The Silver Cross of the Cathedral was melted down to make these 13 MM exploding shells. They have now only been blessed but enchanted so have similar properties to a killing curse when it comes to breaking through defensive charms. Anything I shoot is not getting back up." Mina said as it was clear her choice of pray was anything that her bullets can kill or that entertains her.

"Monster!" Lucius Malfoy snarled, before sending more spells at the woman in black. The woman who merely staggered back a little not even the least bit affected.

"I've heard them all before. Monster, devil, abomination. I've heard these tedious little epithets before, and from people who are many times your better, Lucius Malfoy. Now, let's see what the color of your brain is," Mina said as she sneered. Suddenly, a massive handgun was in her hand, and she aimed it at Malfoy's head. Malfoy had enough time for his eyes to widen, before the contents of his skull were liberally painted all over a nearby tree.

The Vampire, however, had not been idle. He had wrenched Tonks to her feet, and soon had his foot pressing down hard and painfully on Harry's chest. "You! You're one of us, aren't you? Why are you helping them?"

"A long story. However, even if I wasn't helping humans out, your actions are more than enough reason to kill you, you imbecile. Kill these humans with reckless abandon, and where would your food supply be then, huh? Restraint is necessary." Mina said as she knew that was truth after all look what happened to the Buffalo and the whales.

"Well, here's the thing," The Vampire said, holding Tonks in front of him. "Let me go, and I'll let her live I mean, you were meant to find survivors, right?" He offered as Mina glared at him and scoffed.

"Milady." Mina began catching Tonks attention. "Are you a virgin?" Mina asked as the Priest was caught off guard by this.

"What's the meaning of this?" the Vampire demanded as he glared at Mina.

"Well, milady I'm asking are you a virgin?" Mina asked again as she needed to be sure now.

"You bastard!" The Vampire roared as he began to realize what Mina was going to do.

"Answer me!" Mina roared out not planning on wasting anymore time then she needed to.

"Y-yes I am!" Tonks called out as Mina got what she wanted from Tonks.

"Oh no, you don…"

 ***BOOM!**

The vampire priest, his last utterance cut short abruptly by the massive retort of the massive handgun, staggered back, vomiting blood, while Tonks fell to the ground with a hole in her chest. Mina then charged at the Vampire using her hand to pierce him in the chest causing the vampire, with a scream of agony, dissolved into a fountain of blood.

Mina then walked over to Tonks and kneeled down next to her. "My apologies milady, but that was somewhat necessary. Still, you're now faced with a choice. Live, even if it's in a world of darkness, or die from that hole I put through your lung? Well? What do you choose?" Mina said as she didn't like siring Vampires if it can be helped and this was one of those moments but even then she always gave the possible sires a choice in the matter.

Tonks wheezed, before nodding. "I…do it." She gasped as it was clear that she wanted to live past tonight.

Mina then grinned a sadistic grin before she opened her maw, revealing those shark-like teeth again, and bit down almost tenderly on Tonks' neck. Eventually, Tonks, after emitting some rather disturbingly sensuous moans, fell unconscious. "Oh dear it seems Remus won't like this when he hears about this." Mina said knowing how Moony wasn't very agreeable about turning people. The chief of them being Werewolf and Vampires mostly werewolves though. Mina went to a nearby home pulled a blanket from there and covered Tonks in it no doubt to transport her to the Sirius current home to explain how her 'enthusiastic,' walk had gone tonight.

(Scene Break the next day)

"You did what!?" Remus yelled as Mina was sitting in the dining room all calm as Remus ranted at her after she gave Sirius the head up to tell Remus.

"I went for a nightly stroll not my fault it turned into an enthusiastic walk." Mina argued as Harry looked to her. "Plus I was doing some tracking for a side target and I just so happened to be in the right place at the right time and I didn't get seen this time." Mina said as Sirius looked to her.

"Remus just take the bills and you figure them out I can't make heads or tails of them." Sirius said as Remus agreed there but gave Mina a glared.

"Oh don't look at me like that I had a birthday present planned!" Mina called out as Harry sighed to Mina.

"Mina I keep asking you not to go on your 'enthusiastic walks,' you actually got someone Remus cared about hurt." Harry said using a gentle and calm voice as Mina then blushed a bit and scratched her nose there.

"Sorry Sir Hadrian but I had honestly no intention of hunt vampires this night and the Aurors were not handling it well." Mina said as she honestly didn't mean for this to happen this night.

"Just try and control yourself next time ok." Harry said as Mina wondered how Harry can make her feel guilty with just words.

'Easier said than done.' Mina thought knowing she had worked tirelessly to keep the monster inside tame.

"Anyway I'd go explain it to her but I think Remus would try and tear my throat out." Mina said as this was the night after the full moon with another coming in July.

"I can do it." Harry said as he looked to Mina.

"I do not wish to trouble you master but best to keep Remus from drawing the monster out of me." Mina said as she looked to her almost 15 year old master.

"I got it." Harry said as he knew Tonks from school after all.

(Later in the basement)

Kreacher lead Harry down to Tonks bedroom where as Mina would predict Nymphodora Tonks was awake. Albeit she was in a disheveled sate that suggested she'd rather be asleep. Her hair changed color while it stuck out a little messily. She was no longer dressed in her uniform, but rather, in surprisingly cute pajamas, which also showed off her buxom figure in ways that had Harry hastily strangling the impulse to stare. "Morning." she murmured blearily no doubt still half asleep.

"Sleep all right?" Harry asked as he looked to Tonks.

"Hell bloody no." Tonks muttered as Harry waited for her to rant. "Had more than a few nightmares, and then I wake up to Mina grinning down at me like she's Count Bloody Dracula." Tonks said having met Mina on more than a few excursions.

"I knew she was too quick to give up." Harry said more to himself as he couldn't always predict Mina's actions when she does them.

"So I guess it's true then, she made me a Vampire." Tonks said as she sat up realizing what she was now for the rest of possibly every human's lives.

"Yes I did." Mina said from the shadows surprising the two as the ancient vampire walked through the wall like a specter or a phantom.

"Blimey you scared me." Tonks said as Mina laughed at her little joke just now.

"Good glad I haven't gone stale Nymphodora." Mina said as Nymphodora 'Don't Call me Nymphodora,' Tonks then glared at Mina.

"Don't call me Nymphodora." Tonks growled as Mina then smirked.

"Why should I not it is your name is it not, of course I could called you Magical Girl as well or maybe Nympho Girl." Mina joked as Harry saw Mina was pushing her luck. Then again Harry has always pushed his luck when dealing with his vampire Mina Harker.

"Don't call me those either!" Tonks argued as Mina grinned as she looked to Tonks.

"I will call you as I please considering you are not a real Vampire Yet and most of all I did sire you." Mina said as it was clear Mina was not afraid of what Tonks would do for the insult of being called Nymphodora. Though Harry took note how Mina was using Nymphodora as a term of endearment judging by her tone alone which he doubt Tonks realized this. "Plus old Moony didn't seem fond that I was the one who turned you into a creature of the night." Mina added as she walked to Tonks bed side with Harry.

"Wait he wasn't?" Tonks asked in shock as Harry looked to Tonks.

"No he wasn't and he looked ready to go on a suicide run if it meant the possibility of killing off Mina." Harry said as Tonks was flattered that Remus would do that for her even if it was a stupid idea.

"Anyway now that we confirmed you're ok I must be off I do have a meeting with old Dumbledore about a particular piece of information." Mina said as she began to take her leave of them.

"Go ahead Mina it must be important if Professor Dumbledore wishes to see you." Harry said as Mina smiled and phased through the wall to make take her leave.

"So…" Tonks began as she looked to Harry. "What do I get from the whole Vampire ordeal?" Tonks asked as she looked to young Harry.

(Scene Break with Mina and Dumbledore)

The two were gathered at a nearby pub as Mina was spinning around a goblet in her hand filled with fresh crimson life blood as Dumbledore was sitting across from him with Mina having one leg crossed over the other in a feminine manner. "So Dumbledore I've been hearing that Fudge doesn't believe you about the whole situation with Voldemort's return." Mina said as she decided to break the ice between them.

"Yes it is unfortunate it seems fear and bigotry has blinded him to the truth that Voldemort has returned Peter may have confessed to betraying the Potters but it seems even with his confession Fudge does not wish to believe it so." Dumbledore said as Mina looked to him and smiled.

"If what I heard is true he thinks you're after his job and I won't repute him for thinking that because clearly you'd do a better job than he ever did." Mina said as Dumbledore chuckled a bit to her response.

"Unfortunately I do not wish for his position but as it stands he is using his connections to slander me and your young master." Dumbledore said as Mina then snarled.

"He will find it a very unwise choice then when I get my hands on him." Mina said ready to murder Fudge for his insults.

"Ms. Harker though I know your nature prevents you at times I must implore you to not do something so drastic." Dumbledore said as Mina then laughed a bit.

"Too late." Mina said as Dumbledore was confused. "I've been sending death threats to Voldemort by Carrier Pigeon." Mina said as Dumbledore was surprised by this.

"Please though try and keep yourself under control if for Harry's sake." Dumbledore said as Mina sighed to this request.

"Very well though I do see you wish to make him into a champion of the Light take heed as to who I am. The Snake of Hecate is my name eating my own tail to keep myself tame." Mina said as it was very much like how her husband is under the Hellsing Families command with him being known as the Bird of Hermes. "But I had myself an idea as it stands you require a DADA teacher and who better to teach that class then one who has a vast knowledge of the Dark Arts." Mina said as she took a swig of her blood red nourishing beverage.

"Ms. Harker though I do not discredit your knowledge and qualifications how can you be sure you can defend the students in case something were to happen outside the school grounds." Dumbledore asked as Mina then smiled a sadistic grin.

"Because Professor you forgot about portkey's and floo's plus I had recently acquired a sire so the world outside of Hogwarts won't be totally defenseless." Mina said as she also wanted to see if any rumor has been circulating of Harry or the Potter family acquiring a 'pet vampire,' recently.

"I will consider it at best." Dumbledore said as Mina nodded to him.

"Anyway I must be off." Mina began as she stood up. "I've been hearing rumors of Death Eaters attacking Muggle Towns and any Muggle Sympathizers and I have a hunch on their next target of their hits." Mina said as it sounded like she was going to hunt her some Death Eaters.

"Then I ask that you please show them mercy and not kill them." Dumbledore said as Mina scoffed at his eye twinkle thing he had.

"I make no such promises." Mina said showing that I she faces a Death Eater they were going to die.

(Scene Break House of Black Later that evening)

"See your dress Nymphodora." Mina said seeing Nymphodora dressed in a sort of uniform she had acquired.

"Where did you get this, it's a bit heavy but also light and flexible." Nymphodora said as she looked at her new body armor that was very similar to her old uniform as an Auror. "Oh and don't call me that!" Tonks yelled clearly not liking that name she was given.

"Custom made, its battle armor laced with Silver and charms while also carrying small weapons made from the melted silver of the Holy Church's silver cross if the stakes and Daggers are anything to go by, I also got into contact with an old informant to get you a rifle to shoot up Death Eaters and the likes of Vampires and Werewolves and any other Dark Creature dumb enough to challenge me or you, Nymphodora." Mina explained as she ignored Tonks dislike for Mina's favorite pet name to Tonks.

"Stop calling me that!" Tonks argued as Mina laughed at Tonks reactions finding it enjoyable. "And where are we even going!?" Tonks asked as Mina then smiled to young Tonks.

"Simple Death Eaters have been trying to recruits a particular home of Vampires so I figured we could go there and disrupt their attempts there." Mina said as Tonks heard this and how Mina had said about disrupting a meeting between Vampires and the DE. "Are you interested?" Mina offered as Tonks looked to Mina.

"You read my bloody mind." Tonks said as she was ready to hunts down these monsters and the Death Eaters.

"Very well then let's be off I'll be sure Harry knows that you and I will be on a delightful evening stroll." Mina said as it was clear that when Mina goes for a walk things will die a gory mess by Mina's vampire powers.

(Scene Break That Night at the Vampire and DE Meeting)

Mina and Nymphodora arrived at the destination as Mina and Tonks saw that it was guarded by a pair of Vampires. "Bloody hell this is too easy." Tonks whispered as Mina glared at the two.

"No its hiding in plain sight." Mina said as she glared at their chosen reading material and who they looked a lot like as combining both Mina wanted to kill the two. "The house itself." Mina began gesturing to the house the two Vampires were housed up in. "Is the entrance to the Coven no one would suspect a suburban home to be the nest of a Vampire Coven." Mina said as she glared at the Coven hidden right here in London near Little Whinning.

"The Vampires impersonate a young couple using their natural abilities to hide their true intentions. They take a potion to shield them from the sun for a few hours to help with their disguise and in turn are left untouched." Mina said as she glared at the Hidden Coven entrance.

"How do we get inside then?" Tonks asked the expert as Mina grinned very sadistically.

"The fun and loud way." Mina said as she glared at the two vampires inside. "I'll make these two Twilight shits regret they ever played Vampire." Mina said as she hated those type of fakers. And worst part is only with the release of the first book. Mina had to make a note to hunt down the author and have a nice long discussion on how a real Vampire works. "Nymphodora get your big ass gun ready." Mina said as she glared at Nymphodora as Tonks saw Mina was pissed just by that glare alone.

(Later inside the house)

"Oh yes. I love you, Edward." The girl said as she read the book with her fellow guard as the two were cosplaying as Bella and Edward.

"And I love you and Bella." The Edward faker said as he read the Twilight book with his girlfriend and fellow guard woman.

Soon the buzzing came from the door as the male rolled his eyes a bit. "Great hold on." He said book marking his spot before heading to the door with a hidden gun. "Who is it?" He asked as he got to the houses front door.

"Oh you know." Mina was heard outside before gunfire came from through the door hitting the Edward Twilight vampire cultist. "A real fucking Vampire." Mina growled as she hated these Twilight Worshipers. The world would be better off without these posers running around the place.

The man glared at her as he looked to his girl and began firing at Mina who walked into the bullets without them so much as causing her major harm. Soon the Edward knock off was out of ammo as Mina grinned as he began to freak out seeing Mina walk torts him like nothing. "What's wrong out of ammo 'Edward'? Maybe you should study up on real Vampires maybe you may have stood a chance if you did." Mina taunted as she looked to the fake Edward. "For starters, a Vampire can easily heal from gunshot wounds which you can see me doing." Mina said gesturing to her body. "Another thing is the fact that you're unable to even turn your body into mist or even a bat." Mina continued as she glared at the wannabe Twilight Vampire Freak.

"And now that you are out of bullets your ass is mine." Mina said as she glared down at the faker. "You dare to call yourself Nonsterafu?! You disgust me!" Mina roared as she may have hated her Vampire form but even she would take a Vampire's side when it comes to fighting against Twilight.

The Vampire tried to run by Mina followed him not even worried of him getting away. Once Mina got to him she fired at him instantly and pinned him to the wall. "You should know where your Coven's entrance is, so I need that information and everything you have on the Coven." Mina said glaring at the Vampire who was scared out of his wits. "You better hope I don't start sparkling because if I do you'll see why I was once the Bride of Dracula." Mina said before she sunk her fangs into the Vampire causing him to scream in pain as she consumed him, his soul and life. Once she was done she saw the body turn to dust as she grinned as she removed anything involving Twilight save for the Author and Publishers name to hunt them down and end their reign of terror on this Earth.

"Nymphodora your turn." Mina said as she began to take her leave. "And hurry we don't want our runaway telling her Coven where we are." Mina said knowing Coven's had emergency exits and entrances if the front door was compromised.

(With Nymphodora)

Tonks heard this as she wanted to yell at Mina but needs must be met before yelling pride. "Yes ma'am." Tonks said as she began to take aim with the sniper Mina had acquired on the way here.

"What are you waiting for do, it." Mina urged as they can't let their element of surprise be lost to the runaway Coven Gate Guard.

"But Mina it's so dark out I know I'm a good shot but I can't see a blasted thing here." Tonks said as she tried to take aim but she couldn't see her target anywhere.

"Imagine a third eye on your forehead Nymphodora aim from there." Mina urged as she phased through the roof to give Tonks a helping hand. "If you shoot like a human you're going to miss like a human, shoot like a Vampire and you'll never miss." Mina urged on as Tonks was unsure of this. "Aim right for her heart your no longer an Auror you're a Vampire Tonks and don't worry you'll put the bullet right through her without that little stick of yours." Mina said referring to the wand many wizards use still.

"Make the shot like a proper vampire would Nymphodora you and Remus are now both monsters so don't deny it during the hunt." Mina urged as Tonks went wide eyed as her eyes changed color to the red shade of a Vampire with the slits inside her eyes as well.

Tonks saw the Vampire as she began to grin a bit before she in turn took the shot at the fleeing Vampire getting closer to the emergency entrance to warn the Coven of the attack. The shot flew as Mina saw this as well and grinned as she saw the blood from the Twilight Bitch fly everywhere. "Not so sparkly now are you, Twilight Cunt." Mina taunted shooting out her insult to all who follow Twilight like a flock of lambs to a mindless Sheppard. "Come along Nymphodora we have work to do." Mina said as she stood up and jumped down to where the Coven entrance was currently hidden.

"Don't call me Nymphodora." Tonks argued as she was really finding Mina to be frustrating with her refusal to use either Tonks or Dora like Tonks had asked her before. Once more Dora was ignored as Mina made her way to the hidden Coven Entrance.

(Inside the Coven)

Mina and Tonks burst through the door as Mina used the smoke to begin firing at the Vampire's and Death Eaters inside as she exited it. "Hey sorry for barging in but I heard there was a Vampire Death Party here so I decided to crash the party." Mina joked as she walked in with a sadistic grin on her face.

"Shit it's the Vampire!" Came a Death Eater as Mina walked into the Coven.

"You said this place was safe!" A female voice yelled at a Vampire who looked defensive.

"I did she must have smelled us out!" The Vampire said as Mina laughed.

"Did Voldemort get my letters though? Finding pigeons to take them can be so troublesome." Mina said as the woman heard Mina.

"You said the Dark Lords Name you disgusting Blood Sucker!" The woman yelled pointing her wand at Mina.

"I said it and I'll say it again, Voldemort goes great with Moldy Warts." Mina taunted as she was then hit by a slicing curse.

"Not so tough then Bride of Dracula." The woman taunted as Mina then grinned.

"My, what a treat I don't always meet a Witch with the balls to attack me." Mina said as she got up healing instantly. "It make killing you not worth it if I don't get a worthy foe." Mina said as she rose back up and aimed her guns at the woman. "I dare say you may actually have the potential to be a worthy opponent." Mina said as she won't lie looking at Bellatrix brought up some memories from Mina's own past.

"Oh glad I don't disappoint well then if I'm to be your foe then call me Bellatrix Lestrange." Bellatrix called out as she put her wand down. "And if magic doesn't harm you like normal Vampire perhaps I need something more… oh how do the Muggles say it… Holy was it." Bellatrix said as since Mina saved the Potter boy at the graveyard Voldemort wanted all his followers prepared in case they run into her or Vampire's like Mina Harker.

"My lord granted me this weapons to fight you specifically Ms. Harker my loyalty to him has made proof that only I may fight you as he assigned this task to me himself!" Bellatrix said as Mina then saw Bellatrix pulled out Bayonets from her person and cut her dress to allow her legs freedom of movement.

"Silver Bayonets made from the melted down silver metals of the cross belonging to the Catholic Church it has also been blessed and enchanted to even harm me." Mina said as she didn't think Death Eaters would go this far all for her.

"We did not make these but we took them from the Catholic Church in the Vatican and let me confess it was no easy task." Bellatrix said as Tonks saw shit was about to go down.

"Oh so you brought me a present!" Mina called out pulling out her guns as she may actually enjoy this before killing Bellatrix Lestrange. "Nymphodora if you'd be a dear and take care of any, Death Eaters, Vampire, and Ghouls in this place I'll take on Bellatrix Lestrange here." Mina said as Nymphodora glared as the Junior Auror was not enjoying being called by her name.

"Fine… Mistress but DON'T CALL MY NYMPHODORA!" She yelled as she began to fire at the Vampire and Death Eaters who came within sight of the business end of her massive gun's barrel.

The Vampires began to come in and attack with their Ghoul Slaves as Mina saw them and began to fire at them as her eyes began to turn red. "Good Nymphodora you're really getting into it, leave none left behind unless they actually find a means of escape without our notice." Mina said as Nymphodora kept firing and when she was out of ammo she used her wand to slice them with a curse and reloaded her gun.

"Yes… Yes my mistress." Tonks said not even bothering with the Nymphodora comment Mina had just made.

"Don't get side tracked and fight me!" Bellatrix yelled out as she charged with the Bayonets showing she had been practicing with them as Mina countered by using her guns to block the Bayonet attack.

"Sorry let's get down to it." Mina said with a sadistic grin on her face as she looked to Bellatrix.

Meanwhile Nymphodora was charging at the Ghouls, Vampires, and Death Eaters while firing at them and killing as many of them as she can get. "Incredible this is incredible!" Nymphodora cried out as she fired and shot at the dark beings who'd dare attack her.

Nymphodora then slammed her fist into the nearest Ghoul and fired at its mouth at point blank range as she grinned with glowing red eyes. "That's more like it Nymphodora." Mina said as she and Bellatrix were going at it with melee attacks as Mina made sure Bellatrix couldn't wave her wand at her or have time to perform spells against the ancient Vampire Queen.

"My you seem like a fun one Ms. Lestrange!" Mina called as she then held her gun at Bellatrix's face. "And I love it!" Mina called in joy before she pulled the trigger to which Bellatrix stabbed at the hand causing it the bullet to miss. Mina then used the momentum to point her gun Hyde at Bellatrix head and smirked. "But this is where we say goodbye I'm afraid." Mina said as she then fired at Bellatrix straight at her head causing her to fall down.

"My, it seems you look ready for more, Nymphodora." Mina said as he looked to Nymphodora who looked at the blood on her hand. "Go on drink it your prize for this hunt you deserve it and need it." Mina edged on as she smiled at her scion.

Soon out of nowhere Bayonets flew out and stabbed into Nymphodora's back as Mina reacted and pulled her gun to her shock to see Bellatrix was there as the Bullet in her forehead fell out. "Now I know who you are my lord has been raving about you for quite some time!" Bellatrix said as she then stabbed Mina in her shoulders with the Bayonets. "You're the housebroken Vampire of the Potter Half-Blood! Mina Harker the alleged Bride of Dracula!" Bellatrix called out as Mina then acted and forced the bayonets out of her before she began firing at Bellatrix who was hit by the bullets causing her blood to fly out as Nymphodora was shocked by this.

Mina saw Bellatrix was down again as Mina had seen this type of human before. But never had she seen this done on a being who was human before now. Then Mina saw Bellatrix get back up once more as it soon began to devolve into a fight between guns and Bayonets as Mina noted that Bellatrix was a powerful user of the Bayonets possibly even rivalling Iscariots own Father Alexander Anderson the Paladin of the Iscariot Organization of the Vatican's own section XIII.

Bellatrix laughed as Mina only smiled as she felt a rush go through her as she fought Bellatrix as she began to wonder how she gained such skills in such a short time since her imprisonment within Azkaban. "Blessed Bayonets I'm impressed that Voldemort would go this far to beat me." Mina said with a grin as she fired at Bellatrix who pulled out more Bayonets and threw them at Mina.

"After you attacked my lord he had no other choice if he wished to combat you or force you to submit!" Bellatrix laughed as soon Mina was disarmed and in turn pinned to the far back wall.

"Well seeing as your still human yet your injuries are healing no doubt about it you undergone a augmentation of your own body using one of Iscariots own dark procedures!" Mina called out as she was finding this very entertaining.

"Yes when I was freed from Azkaban my lord came to me and offered me this power all to defeat you and clear his path to the Potter Boy." Bellatrix laughed as she looked to Mina. "The draw backs is my own magical core becomes weakened so magic isn't my greatest ally but I think the take backs have proven to be more than worth the sacrifice." Bellatrix said licking the blade of her Bayonets.

"No sacrifice no victory." Mina said as she had heard this words a while back. "Well then hit me with your best shot." Mina taunted as she smiled at Bellatrix.

"Oh I intend to!" Bellatrix yelled out as she then before she sent her Bayonets at Mina and followed it up with a cutting curse and then topping it all off with cutting her head off as Mina's decapitated head rolled on the ground followed by a trail of blood. Bellatrix then began to laugh in an insane manner as she beat Mina Harker herself. Voldemort would no doubt be pleased with her victory over the Vampire Bitch and any Vampire once they hear this would no doubt join her Dark Lord without any questions. "Now for you little Tonks." Bellatrix said only to see that both Mina's head and Nymphodora were now missing. "They bloody buggered off well that just give me the pleasure of hunting them down." Bellatrix said drawing even more Bayonets having this 'rape face,' etched on her sadistic zealot grin.

(Later with Tonks)

Tonks had nabbed Mina's head during Bellatrix raving laugh of lunacy as she went around holding Mina's head. "I'm sorry Mina…" Tonks said as she held Mina's head in her arms. "I should have fought harder." Tonks continued as she carried Mina's head in her arms. "I failed you and everyone I care about… mistress." Tonks said as she hoped her mother the Head of the DMLE would send help to her.

As Tonks moved she left a trail of her own blood as she knew at this point Mina's head was fresh out of the red substance that was the currency of the soul. "If… if only I was stronger if only…" Tonks trailed off as she had to get out and send a flare or contact the Aurors somehow.

Tonks then reached to her back where a single Bayonet was still stabbed into her. As her hand grabbed it she hissed in pain as the elements used to create it burned her hand like a hot iron against her skin. Once she got it off she was appalled that a weapon of light was being used for such dark deeds. Then again… Mina was also a being of the darkness so it shouldn't be surprising her power bit her in the ass after so long.

"Dammit." Tonks cursed herself as she leaned on the wall holding Mina's head. "This is your fault you know that." Tonks said as honestly she was surprised her clumsy walking hadn't kicked in yet while she slid to the ground. "But then again… I was just in the wrong place at the wrong time." Tonks said holding Mina's head to her chest. "If only… if only I can go back and undue it maybe." Tonks began before a Bayonet flew at Mina's head pinning it to the wall.

"So this is where you've been hiding!" Bellatrix said with a grin on her face as she was enjoying her new abilities. Voldemort and her should pay Iscariot another visit to 'thank them,' for such a power.

"Dammit." Tonks cursed as Bellatrix smirked at the little Morphamagi.

"Well then little Vampire time to die!" Bellatrix said as she wanted Tonks to feel the pain so she went for her new favorite toy the Bayonets.

Soon the door was knocked down revealing who Bellatrix recognized as Sirius Black her cousin and Remus Lupin. "Oh Sirius Remus it's been ages!" Bellatrix called out as Remus glared at Bellatrix as did Sirius.

"Bella I suggest you run while you can!" Sirius yelled pointing his wand at her.

"Or what I've already won here!" Bellatrix yelled as Sirius looked around.

"How and where is Mina?" Sirius demanded as Bellatrix grinned.

"Oh her I killed her!" Bellatrix yelled as Remus was shocked.

"How?!" Remus asked as Bellatrix smirked.

"Oh I cut off her head and stabbed her in the chest." Bellatrix said as Sirius then sighed in relief.

"Oh is that all? That was step 1 where are you on 2 through 10?" Sirius asked as Bellatrix then saw the moon outside turn blood red as from it bats and shadows began to form. Then the windows all shattered as an entire horde of bats flew in as Bellatrix saw this realizing she underestimated Mina and overestimated her new abilities. Soon they began to gather around each other as they took form to reveal a familiar face to her. From the darkness the face of Mina Harker appeared as she grinned a sadistic grin at Bellatrix who was shocked to see this but also excited as she saw Mina take form.

"Mina!" Tonks called out happy to see she was ok now as it was clear Mina was one tough Vampire to kill.

"As the Americans say it… You've done goofed." Mina said as Bellatrix looked at her in shock and excitement while Mina drew her twin guns again.

"Ohh that's nice… how did you do it?" Bellatrix asked as Mina grinned to her with Bella pulling out her (Stolen) Bayonets.

"Fuck you that how." Mina said not willing to reveal her secrets just yet as soon the two charged at each other colliding guns and bullets with Bayonet and blades.

When the did so Mina's arms soon burst out in a gory mess of blood as Bellatrix smiled but gaped when she saw Mina's arms began to reform once more clothing and all. "So what will you do now Bellatrix? Now that you realize you're facing a Vampire who's only known equal was her sire Dracula." Sirius asked as he wasn't going to let her escape as Mina grinned at her as both he and Remus agreed they did not need TWO Bellatrix's running around Britain.

"I'll leave for now. I need to prepare for a real battle between us." Bellatrix said as she began to turn into shadows herself no doubt to make her escape. "Just remember Mina Harker… next time we meet I'll butcher you and your master little baby Potter." Bellatrix said as Mina grinned even wider as she saw Bellatrix leave before Sirius or Remus could go after her.

"No let her go…" Mina said as she grinned a bit. "If she's going to target anyone it's going to be me I can already tell just by the look of her eyes." Mina said as Remus and Sirius both gulped as they didn't know what was worse two Bellatrix in the world, or two Bellatrix's who will do anything and everything to kill the other.

"Are you ok Mina?" Remus asked as Mina calmed down and looked to Remus and Sirius.

"Yes it's been ages since I last had my head cut off." Mina said as she smiled to the two Marauders.

"Yes well Harry said you should return you haven't served under him for long so he's worried he may lose control somehow." Sirius said as Mina nodded to him.

"Very well I shall see what my young master needs to learn about commanding a Vampire such as myself." Mina said with a grin as she knew it was time to head back before looking to Tonks.

"Nymphadora." Mina said as she walked over to Nymphadora who had collapsed from all the excitement. "Why didn't you drink the blood?" Mina asked as Tonks looked up to Mina as Mina seemed to be displeased that Tonks won't drink the blood.

"I… I don't know… I just felt that if I drank he blood… I'd cease to be me." Tonks said as Mina then scoffed to her.

"Then you are a fool." Mina said as then then turned around and began walking away. "But perhaps you may hold a valid point with that." Mina added to herself as she should have paid better attention Tonks was still human but a few days ago. "Perhaps it's time for a Vampire who does not walk alone in the night in there cursed life." Mina said as she still hated her Vampire self. It was a constant reminder of the Lord she once served and was later betrayed by once she realized the price she had to pay for revenge as a Vampire.

"Let's go Nymphadora we best head back now." Mina said as she began to walk away from the shocked Sirius and Remus who saw in battle Mina was a savage warrior but outside she was but a sad and lonely being who had suffered a great injustice and was also trying in some form to repent for her deeds as Countess Mina Harker the Last Bride of Dracula.

"Right." Tonks said before she remembered what Mina had been calling her. "And don't call my Nymphadora!" Tonks yelled as Mina then grinned at her.

"I'll call you whatever I very well please you coward so I will call you Nymphadora and you cannot stop me." Mina said as Tonks glared at the woman who turned her.

'That Bitch.' Tonks mentally cursed as Mina heard her but paid it no mind as she was such a treat to mess around with.

"She is an odd one isn't she." Sirius said as Remus couldn't help but agree as in some aspects Vampire and Werewolves weren't very different with their curses.

"But it's to be expected from a Queen of Vampires… or a countess." Remus said as Sirius had another name for her.

"Or a no life queen." Sirius added as Mina was scary but she may be the power Voldemort knew not that would end him.

As Mina left she couldn't help but smile as with the approaching 5th Year for her master she could not help but be giddy at the prospect of showing the Wizarding World what a real Vampire is like unlike the weaker ones left behind by her ex-husband and his reign of terror upon Walachia now modern day Romania.

(TBC)

ESKK: Well at long last the next chapter is out. Well then next time folks we will be seeing what a Mina Harker Level 1 Release is like. So as you leave be sure to put in a review and like I have always said ja-ne.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry Potter and the Vampires Bride

ESKK: Well let's start this new chapter.

(Start Walachia 5 years Post Dracula's fall Beginning of the Witch Hunts)

Mina opened her eyes as she looked around as she saw it all. She was tied to a post by rope her clothing torn apart hair shaved, her children weeping in the crowds. She saw it all as she also saw it the sun rise the one she had forsaken so long ago and had regained with Hellsing's aid. She looked down and saw below her bare feet was wood and hay for fires as she realized what was happening.

"Am I… being killed?" Mina asked with her accent thick with her Romanian descent.

"Yes you are Witch." The Priest said as Mina looked and saw the man who would end her life. After everything she did, everything she sacrificed this was the end result. Abraham warned her that there would be those who would despise her for her servitude to her ex-husband. She knew this but the fact these people who she had become a doctor for to aid their ailment would betray her like this… it was sad and remorseful but also spiteful.

She lost everything when she was turned into a Vampire, and when she sold out her ex-husband for her freedom she gave everything she had and finally when she had a normal human life with children she lost everything again to these dogs. "God has judged you your past sins of siding with the Son of the Dragon Dracul and now your current sins of Witchcraft you shall in turn be burned at the stake till you are nothing but bones." The Priest said as Mina glared at him this was no priest as she had done no wrong. Her children were gifted with this magic and she as any mother had sought to protect them and in the end her children would be forced to watch as she burns.

"Tell me Mina… is this the ending you sought?" Came a familiar voice as Mina went wide eyed and saw Dracula there or at least his phantom as he smiled sadistically at him.

"Is this the end you sought after your treachery?" Dracula taunted as Mina glared at him as he fire to end her life was drawing close. "To die as a lowly human to die as your love ones and those you once called neighbors, friends, and family watch as they do nothing to aid you?" Dracula continued to taunt as Mina glared at him trying to ignore him but his jeers as well as the jeers of the crown began to meld as Mina could no longer here the children she brought into this cruel dark world cry to release her.

"Where was the promised peace you were offered, where is the freedom you were promised and where or where is the humanity you were promised." Dracula continued to jeer as Mina ignored him. "Very well be that way but one day you will see perhaps not in this life perhaps in another life… but you cannot escape that past Mina nor can you escape the monster you had become and locked away." Dracula said as soon the fire was lit as all that was left to be heard was Mina screaming.

(Real World)

Mina shot up awake and in shock as she was sitting on her chair with a small table nearby holding a radio, and a goblet filled with blood as she was catching her breath. She then looked at her hands and saw the blood land on her white silk gloves bearing the Morgana Seal as she realized why. She was crying as she didn't know if it was tears of sadness or fear but she did know she was crying tears of blood.

"It… it was just a dream." Mina said as she looked to her hand. "Just… a dream." Mina said calming herself down knowing she was getting worked up over nothing. Soon a knock was heard from her door to which she quickly whipped the blood away and got ready.

"Enter." Mina said as soon Tonks walked in. "Nymphodora glad you can make it I need something from you." Mina said as the full moon was approaching so they had to act fast.

"Ok what?" Tonks asked as she looked to Mina.

"Simply put I need you to talk up Remus." Mina said as Tonks looked confused.

"Talk him up?" Tonks asked as Mina nodded.

"Yes to which I will then appear from behind and knock him out cold and lock him in a coffin while we take him to where our quarry one Grayback is currently hiding out with his pack." Mina said with a sadistic grin as if rumors hold truth Grayback may provide her a worthy battle.

"Wait we're finally going to nail him?" Tonks asked as Mina smiled.

"Of course, Nymphodora but Remus would really agree on this thus we best act fast." Mina said as she knew with the full moon approaching they needed to be quick about this whole thing.

"So how do we go about this?" Tonks asked as she was more than happy to help Remus get revenge on Greyback making him a werewolf when he was just a small child years ago.

"Don't worry it's so cunning it can't possibly fail." Mina said as she grinned as Tonks had a bad feeling about this.

(Scene Break a day later)

"Did you really have to do it like that?" Tonks asked as she and Mina were walking through the night to where Greyback is confirmed to be located as Mina was carrying a coffin on her back as Mina smirked.

"Hey not my fault you buttered him up Nymphodora all I did was knock him out… for the entire day." Mina said as this was Nymphodora's coffin which had Remus stuffed into it.

"Oh shut up mistress." Tonks said as she then went wide eyed. "And don't call my Nymphodora!" Tonks yelled her hair once more turning red. Soon a banging was heard on the coffin as they both looked and saw someone was trying to get out.

"Oh he's awake." Mina said as Tonks then unlatched it and released Remus who fell out gasping for fresh air.

"Are you blooming mad!?" Remus yelled as he saw that it was Mina and Tonks who kidnapped in last night.

"Yes plus I narrowed down Greyback's location so I decided to pay him a visit after consulting my master on this endeavor." Mina said as she looked to Remus.

"Wait Greyback?!" HE asked as Mina nodded.

"Yes I am going to emulate my Ex-Husband and stuff a silver stake through his intestines when I find him." Mina said as Remus was shocked at this information.

"So want to help?" Tonks asked as Remus saw they were already close as he then sighed at this.

"I get to watch and then help." Remus said as he had been picturing getting revenge for a long time and it would have helped if they had just told him what they were doing instead of knocking him out cold.

"Alright then let's all shoot a werewolf." Mina said as she was excited to hunt down a Werewolf.

(Scene Break night before the Full Moon)

Flanked on either side by Tonks and Remus, Mina followed their escort into the damp cave. This had been a meeting Mina had been most anxious to have come to pass. "Okay, I'm just going to ask this one last time. Are you sure this is wise?" Remus asked quietly as the two werewolf guards led them further down into their den. "Fenrir Greyback is not someone to trifle with. Especially on the day before the full moon." Remus urged when he heard what Mina planned to do.

Mina knew this of course. Werewolf's where at their peak just before the full moon. Their bodies became far stronger in preparation for the change. They were also susceptible to blood rage and losing their minds to their animal instincts making them even more dangerous. Which was exactly why she'd requested to meet with the werewolf clans now.

Despite the fact that there were considered three 'pack leaders' of the werewolves in Britain. There was only one true leader and that was Fenrir Greyback. He would not only dismiss her offer completely outright. He would then try to kill her for the insult of a Vampire demanding this meet. It was no secret Vampires and Werewolves never got along outside of necessary matters. They had served under Dracula and they were treated like slaves by the Vampires so the stigma involved never truly left any of them.

This in turn made Mina 'wet,' with the anticipation of a battle. She met many Werewolves since awakening and in that time she saw Werewolves had severely lost touch with their true beast like powers. Mina intended to remove any powerful Dark Creatures from Voldemort's control as these Werewolves were right now lambs to the slaughter under his command. Mina was powerful but these Werewolves today were just dogs now. Mutts who lost touch with their might ancestors so in turn Mina wanted them to be powerful again for a worthy foe.

But in order for that to come to pass, they needed to meet with the werewolf's first. Which a chest full of galleons with the promise of more had taken care of. The next problem would be getting Fenrir to accept her challenge. Which was why she'd chosen this night, when he'd be at his physical best. She would also let him name the terms of the fight. And she had several 'offers' in store for the man that she doubted he would be able to resist.

"Are you worried about little ol' me Remus?" Mina smirked at the man as they entered a large cavern where dozens of people, most only partially dressed, stood around watching them.

Remus gave her a flat look. "More like I'm worried about what will happen when this inevitably goes south." Remus said as Mina grinned at this.

"That's why you and I have Portkeys." Tonks said as when Mina goes crazy she goes all in.

"Let's just hope no one here has figured out had to raise an anti-portkey ward."

Tuning out her two companions she focused on the two men and one woman at the end of the room. The man in the center, undoubtedly this Greyback, looked like he was born part werewolf. The man's face was angular and most of his exposed skin was covered in hair. His aura though was nothing more than that of a dog claiming himself a monster. Mina is and has seen true monsters and Greyback wasn't one of them. But she also saw he had a lot to offer so a battle with him may alleviate her boredom. The man next to Greyback Mina noted he was less like him in aura no doubt able to see reason better.

The woman next to them however was quite different. The woman's skin was mostly hair free, but she was covered in dirt and her blond hair looked like a preverbal rat's birds nest. If she'd been bathed properly Mina would find her at least somewhat attractive.

"So…you're the Vampire whore who's serving under the brat Potter." Greyback snarled. "Well you're here now so what the fuck do you want?" He demanded as Mina then grinned at him.

"I've come to challenge you, Fenrir Greyback, for control of the werewolf clans here in Britain." Mina said loudly and clearly as she was itching for a blood soaked battle/

More than one werewolf looked at her as if she were crazy. Others, like the woman leader, looked at her curiously. Most however reacted just like Greyback. Which meant they threw their heads back and laughed. "Ha! Why should I accept your challenge Vampire whore?" Greyback laughed. "You are not one of us." Greyback laughed until he and the others were forced to stop as they heard Mina had also joined in on the laughter as she grinned at them.

"No your right I am not one of you… I'm your better." Mina said as Greyback heard this. "If memory serves you Werewolves were slaves to the Vampire until your ancestor Cornel rebelled with the aid of his brother and in turn you Werewolves earned your freedom by my ex-husbands hand to amuse himself." Mina said as she grinned at them. "Perhaps you were all better off as the Vampire's slaves since clearly you aren't strong." Mina continued as she laughed at the seething Greyback.

"And here I was thinking that you were a true alpha. I guess I was wrong. I suppose fighting someone above the age of ten is truly too much for you." Mina said as she was clearly expecting more from Fenrir.

All laughing ceased as many looked on slack jawed. As for Fenrir…the rage coming off of him was clearing visible. "Watch what you say bitch!" Fenrir roared as he was now going to take this from a deposed Countess and bride of the former Count Dracula.

"I call it like I see it." She responded. "You won't fight me, a woman who is much smaller than you. And given your reputation for children…what other conclusion can I draw other than that you are a pathetic coward. I'll tell you what, I'll even let you name the terms of our duel. Accept my challenge…or be known as the child murdering cowardly dog." Mina said as she grinned as her vampire eyes glowed red in anticipation for a fight.

Fenrir was literally snaring at her and more than one werewolf in the cavern were trying to make themselves as invisible as possible. "You win…you get my clan. A high price. What are you offering in return for when I win?" Fenrir asked as Mina then smirked as her clothing around her form began to change as she now looked to be black and leather based as it seemed to be something Bellatrix would wear but with her gloves of white still on and it seemed to show a bit of cleavage with her breasts on the verge of popping out.

(ESKK: Think Mina Harker drawn by Saoirsa)

'Men are so easy.' She chuckled mentally as she felt the wave of lust roll off of Fenrir. "You get me Greyback. As your bitch. And if that isn't enough the fact that you dominated the Bride of Dracula himself would make everyone and anyone fear your very name the Vampires would in turn serve the Werewolves and well you'd be the most powerful man in all of Europe." Mina boasted as she grinned at Greyback.

She had him the dog fell for it hook line and sinker. With his animal side clouding his judgement she could sense that all he was thinking was to hurt her for her insult and to take her as his mate. "We fight hand to hand." Fenrir growled. "Then edge weapons…then magic. Once we get to magic there is not holding back. But only I can advance the fight. And once I call out a change, we stop for a moment to reset." Greyback said as Mina then grinned at this.

In other words he was creating another advantage. Should he be winning she could do nothing to halt the fight. However if she was winning he could simply halt the fight and change the conditions. Another advantage for him. Not that it would matter in the end for only a human can truly kill a monster and he was nothing more than a dog.

"I accept your challenge." She said snapping both her hands to her sides to draw out both her wand and her lightsaber. Her Guns she gave to Tonks while few bladed weapons she gave to Remus. "The duel goes till one of us submits…or death." Mina said as she was ready to battle him.

Grinning wildly, Fenrir pulled a long curved and serrated knife from behind his back and handed it off to the man beside him. He then took out his wand and passed it over to the blond woman. "Agreed. And soon I'll be claiming you as my bitch right here on the floor. Then I'm going to have you bite the bastard Potter boy. Then I'll rip off his arms and legs so he can do nothing but watch like a good little pup as I lay claim to you again and again." He boasted as the insult and taunts were there but Mina wasn't one to show fear in fact she had heard it all before.

Mina blinked as she then grinned at Fenrir. It wasn't the worst insult ever to have hurled at her. But Fenrir had just made a grave mistake. "You utter foul. I was going to let you die quick but now you had to go and threaten my young ward. No your death will be slow and painful when we get to that point and then you will suffer like the dog you are." Mina said as she wanted to play with her food first.

Fenrir blinked, and for just a moment Mina could sense fear within him. "No. You're going to suffer bitch."

"Nice comeback." Mina smirked walking towards. Then without warning she completely changed her tone to upbeat and cheerful. "But before we start. Let us discuss the finer rules to our fight."

Fenrir's stance relaxed slightly as he looked at her confused. "What are you talking about? We already discussed those! There are no rules outside of-oph!" Fenrir began only to be cut off by Mina.

The entire time Fenrir had been talking, Mina had been steadily making her way towards him. When she was close enough she lashed out and landed a kick right between the werewolf's legs hard enough to lift him off the ground by a good foot but soft enough so he still had them. "Okay, I guess there are no rules." She said as Fenrir crashed to the ground holding onto his ruined manhood. "Someone say; one, two, three go." Mina called as it was Tonks who did so.

"One two three go." She said and the moment Tonks said go, Mina brought her right fist down hard right into Fenrir's unprotected temple. Fenrir threw a wild counter punch, which Mina causally side stepped before landing a kick into the man's floating ribs hard enough to crack them both.

"Weapons!" Fenrir shouted as he staggered off to the side.

Backing off, Mina retreated back to Remus and Tonks while Fenrir hobbled over to the man holding his knife. "I don't need it." She said when Remus offered her bladed weapons. "My claws are more than blade enough." Mina said her hands then took a more blade like gesture.

That just enraged Fenrir more who after retrieving his knife charged at her head first. Mina waited until Fenrir was almost on top of her before side stepping and throwing a kick into his unprotected midsection. The force of the impact made the werewolf do a full somersault over her leg before landing hard on his back. Not allowing him to catch his breath, Mina stomped down and dug her heel into the hand that was holding onto the dagger. Fenrir screamed as several bones in his hand audibly cracked beneath her heel.

"Wands!" He called out as Mina then grinned at this as she was waiting for the fun to begin. Mina grabbed her guns while Fenrir yanked his wand so hard from the blond woman's hands that he actually ended up sending her to the ground. "Avada kedavra!" He called out as Mina grinned taking the attack being knocked back as a massive blast of sickly green energy lancing out from her wand and smashing into the No-Life Queen. So massive was the blast that Mina ended up shattering the wall rocks behind her from her impact.

"Huh…That was anti-climactic," Fenrir remarked, bemused and happy to know just killing the Bride was better than claiming her for now.

"...Actually, that stung pretty hard," rasped the voice of Mina. "Wiped out a couple of hundred souls inside me. Thankfully, I have over three million spare." Mina said as she laughed as she clambered out of the crater, until she grinned at Fenrir. "Now… let the real fight begin!" Mina grinned as she wanted it she needed it and the monster inside desired it.

The battle ended up progressing as Mina was actually being torn apart by Fenrir's spells and not even bothering to dodge them as she grinned through it all. Mina had to admit, she was having a lot of fun this Greyback clearly earned his spot as she dare say he's above even a class A Werewolf. Mina kept firing allowing herself to be sliced and blasted healing as if it was nothing and even purposely missing for the take of this battle. The two then charged at each other gun meeting wand as Greyback saw it was loaded and jumped away in time to avoid a silver bullet.

"Heh…" Greyback began as he looked to Mina. "You know your name has been greeting thrown around a lot since you've woken up as much as Alucard's name." Greyback said as Mina looked to him unamused. "The things people say. The stories they tell of you, the 2nd Nightwalker the maiden of the oceans of blood, a monster among monsters the one true love of Alucard himself, the infamous Bride of Dracula, The Princess of Darkness, and The Dragoness among the many things they call you." Greyback said as Mina grinned here covered in her own blood.

Greyback saw she was taking more damage than he was then when they started as in his mind Mina was just gritting her teeth through the pain acting and pretending like she isn't hurt and in his mind he can beat her and then some.

Then Mina began to laugh as she then rose up after lowering her gun to grin at Fenrir. "Yes… I haven't had this much fun in an ages!" Mina laughed as she then grinned at Fenrir with her left eye now a shadow and red dot as to his shock her injuries were healing like nothing. "Well Fenrir Greyback it's obvious your powers are far above what passes as the highest category of Class A, Werewolves now a days." Mina said as soon the marks on her gloves began to glow. "So rejoice you're the first person since I've awoken to have me use my Level 1 Release." Mina said as Remus and Tonks heard this and were shocked to hear Mina was holding back this whole time.

"Releasing Control Art Restriction Systems 3…2…1. Approval of Situation A recognized; commencing the Salem Invocation. Ability restrictions lifted for limited use until the enemy has been rendered silent." Mina said making gestures with her hands before they ended up framing her crimson red eye as she began to feel the power flooding through her body as everyone felt it like the gate of hell itself had been peaked open enough for something to slip through and slaughter everything in its path. "Now Fenrir Greyback I shall educate you on how a REAL Vampire does battle with REAL Werewolf!" Mina roared out as eyes began to appear around her body which had become more shadow like as her form changed to bandages and what may as well be an insane asylums strait jacket.

Fenrir reaction was of course that of pure fear as he screamed in fright while practically pissing himself before running away. Mina send her hellhounds as Greyback who avoided them as best he could but then one of the hounds mouths open to reveal Mina's gun and arm which she then used to shoot off the fleeing Werewolf's leg. The Werewolf did not let that impede him in his desperate attempt to escape as Mina went after him as he went for the cave's entrance. But as he was about close Mina then shot the other leg off as he screamed in pain while leaving the man to sprawl, whimpering, at the base of the stairs.

"What are you?" Luke asked, before he screamed, "WHAT THE FUCKING HELL ARE YOU?!"

Mina reformed the part of her that was linked to her hellhound, and snarled, "Come on, Demigod! What's the matter? Get up and attack me! I've only taken your legs away from you! TAKE THEM BACK AND REATTACH THEM! SUMMON UP YOUR BEASTMEN AND ENTER YOUR BEAST FORM! HIT ME! FIGHT ME! GIVE ME A HUG! DO ANYTHING BUT WHIMPER AWAY LIKE A COWARD! COME ON, HURRY, HURRY; HURRY! THE NIGHT IS SO VERY YOUNG! PROVE TO ME YOU ARE WORTHY OF THE NAME LUPO VULPIN! THE FUN HAS JUST BEGUN SO PULL YOURSELF TOGETHER AND HURRY!" Mina yelled as she grinned at him. "Oh I almost forgot what my powers felt like back then the euphoria the madness I almost forgot how good it felt!" Mina yelled as she grinned a fang filled grin with her eyes showing true madness.

"MONSTER!" Fenrir howled and that's when Mina knew she had the measure of Fenrir Greyback's power and needless to say she was not pleased with her results.

"So I see you for what you are… your pathetic nothing more than a useless sniveling lump of meat!" Mina scolded as she went out like this for nothing and she was not happy she was denied a worthy foe here.

"Shut up! You're nothing but that Potter brats Bitch toy! An Attack Dog for Dumbledore and the Potter boy not even fit to call herself a vampire!" Fenrir yelled as everyone saw what was going on and hid incase things went even more south for them.

"SILENCE!" Mina roared which shut Fenrir up nice and good. "I'm a dog?" Mina began as her shadows gained more eyes which formed into her unholy hell hound once more. "Then your dog food." Mina continued as Fenrir had just enough time to start screaming as her pet hellhound lunged. As the hellhound devoured Fenrir, nothing he through at it worked on it and was then devoured by a larger dog in this case.

Mina then looked down upon the blood stain that was once Fenrir as she glared at it. "Such a shame I overestimated you." Mina said as she glared at what the Werewolves of Walachia had been reduced to. "As a Werewolf before a Vampire you were just a pathetic piece of shit." She began as she had a sadistic grin on her face. "But now your just dog shit." Mina said as the blood stain receded into her through her feet as she then began to walk back to the others. "Now let's return to business." Mina said as she went to her original black coat wearing form as any Werewolf who saw her stepped back in fear of being next.

Mina first walked over to Remus as he looked to her and her back. "My apologies it seems I gotten carried away with him." Mina said as Remus looked and nodded in understanding.

"He… deserved it." Remus said as Mina nodded to him and smirked.

"Then shed your tears Lupin shed the tears of a human child or a man who is free of his past." Mina said as she walked to the Werewolves who dared not challenge Mina as it seems she knew more about Werewolves then even Werewolves today. Soon Mina saw Remus was crying weeping as Tonks to her credit comforted him as Mina then smirked to herself at this as she had seen Damphire and pups of a human and werewolf but not often has she seen a relations between Vampire and a Werewolf.

Mina then steeled herself and followed it up by fixing the blond haired woman with a level look. "Is there anyone else?" She challenged as she knew no one would attack her after such a display like that.

The blond woman visibly swallowed. Slowly she sunk down onto both of her knees and bowed her head before moving her hair off to the side to expose the back of her neck. A sign of submission. Her actions started a chain reaction as one by one every werewolf in the cave sunk to their knees and bared their necks to her.

Moving so that she was standing before the blond haired woman, Mina waited to see if the last leader of the werewolf's would make a move against her. "What's your name?" Mina asked as she pointed to the blond werewolf.

"Aela." She answered as Mina nodded to the female Werewolf.

"Stand Aela." She said offering her hand to the Werewolf maiden here. "I did not come before you today to make you my servants as my Ex-Husband or those like him would do. I came before you today to offer you all an opportunity. One that I was sure the likes of Greyback would never accept by means of his own stupidity." Mina said as she looked to the Werewolves here who were all shocked at Mina.

Aela's head snapped up in surprise. Her eyes darted back and forth between Mina's offered hand and her face. "You…you killed Greyback just to have the chance to offer us a…opportunity? For what?" Aela asked as she looked to Mina in shock.

"To have a normal life." Mina answered keeping her hand out. "Or at least as normal as you can." Mina said as she knew how the Werewolves had become strong in the past and she felt it was time they learned once more.

The woman blinked. Hesitated a moment longer. And then took the offered hand and rose to her feet. "What are you offering us?" Aela asked as Mina then smirked.

"In the past during my ex-Husbands reign you Werewolves didn't need the full moon to transform. Your power came and left with the faces of the moon and you were able to transform at will." Mina said as she looked to the shocked Werewolves. "But you all lost touch with that power between my ex-husband defeat to Hellsing and this day. What I am offering you is a chance to reconnect with your noble heritage and never worry about losing control again." Mina said as everyone was shocked at this as even Remus was in shock. "Then I will offer your services to the Hellsing Organization its leader Sir Integra Hellsing owes me a few favors and I can acquire you jobs there with fair wages and benefits." Mina said as the Werewolves knew Hellsing employed the infamous Vampire Alucard to combat dark creatures like Vampires.

Murmurs broke out amongst the werewolves in the cave. Whatever the blond woman had been expecting Mina to say, apparently that wasn't it. Finally after several long moments the blond woman spoke. "What's the catch?" Aela asked as she figured it was too good to be true.

"The catch as you put it is that if you take the lessons and use it to cause another Greyback I will hunt you down and I will kill you and you'll also have to worry about Hellsing and Iscariot as well." Mina threatened as it was clear they say no and continue their activities when Greyback was in charge, they die. The take the lessons but not the job to do as Greyback did, they died. Basically if they want to live they take it for all its worth even working for Hellsing.

The woman bit her lip and looked around. "Most of us hated Greyback because he represented the worst of us. Yet we still followed him because he was our alpha. You defeated him in combat…you are now our alpha. You and Remus there, yes Remus we know who you are. We will follow you two. Just as we followed Greyback." She said as Mina then grinned to Aela's response.

At her proclamation, every werewolf in the cavern howled their approval. Standing in the center of the cavern Mina tilted her head back and let the howls echo around her. There were few things more satisfying than successfully building a strong powerbase. "Remus will take you all too where I will teach you how to be a true Lycan in a few days once the full moon has passed." Mina announced as the howling died down.

"I would have Remus stay with us till then." Aela said quickly, making Remus do a double take and Mina to blink. Although Mina saw right through the offer if she was correct Werewolves have a sort of mating season plus in her mind Remus needed to toughen up and what better way than have pure adult beast like sex.

'Oh Remus…you're going to be in for some fun.' Mina thought as she even saw Tonks getting very jealous now.

"He is one of us. And it is time he takes his place. Especially now that he has defeated one of the alphas though indirectly through you." Aela said as Mina grinned to this as Tonks was shocked.

"We'll meet you all later, Remus get to know your pack." Mina said as Tonks saw this as Remus was shocked.

"Wait but!" Tonks began only for Mina to cover her mouth.

"Don't worry Remus I'll try and stay out of trouble I am applying for a Hogwarts position after all." Mina said with a grin as she grinned while Tonks tried to get Mina's hand off her mouth.

That seemed to convince Remus who nodded. "Alright…I'll stay." Remus said as it was logical and smart even if Mina may had something else in mind.

"Splendid." Mina said clapping her hands. "Remus will stay with you for now. And after the full moon will escort you all to your new home. And Remus…try not to get into too much trouble. Come along Nymphodora we are expected back at the mansion." Mina said as she then dragged Tonks out with her to Remus can basically enjoy his harem of wolf girls.

"MINA!" Tonks yelled as in her mind Mina just pimped out Remus to a pack of werewolves.

"Oh you'll thank me for this later." Mina said as they left the area.

(TBC)

This chapter was short but it was all I had before I started entering the Harry Potter power of this. Now then please review the chapter as you leave and until next time ja-ne.


	4. Chapter 4

Harry Potter and the Vampire's Bride

ESKK: Hey folks it's time for some Harry Potter action. But before we start one announcement, in writing this fic I had no idea of the existence of the Alchemical Poem where the Bird of Hermes originated from so in other words DAMMIT! "The Snake of Arabia is My Name, Then is leader of all my game," why didn't I think of that fuck! To Fanfic Writer Eyeofeterntiy thank you and please post this all over the site for those who wish to make their own Mina Harker equivalent to Alucard because what you showed me is pure gold! Anyway let's continue this folks.

(Start Hellsing Organization HQ)

Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing was a woman of many things. An excellent leader, a recognized virgin, a total bitch too few, the last of the Hellsing family, and too many the leader of the Hellsing Organization. She was always one to carry herself with an aristocratic like air and made it so that those she speaks to feel intimidated and those she calls friends know to be professional. But one thing that was known about her Organization was the Vampire they had in service to them one Alucard as their chief vampire hunter.

But what was known too few at the time was that a while back they had two Vampires in service to them. Integra knew of Mina as even though Mina worked part time with Hellsing she and Alucard had a bit of a history. Integra was shocked to learn this was a revived Mina Harker that Lily Potter had revived and bound to her son to protect him from the Dark Lord. Integra was very much aware of the Wizarding World and its backwards beliefs and knew a war was coming. Alucard had met Albus Dumbledore during WWII and let's just say they were more on neutral terms.

Mina had worked with Hellsing part time to get back on her feet and between Mina and Alucard Integra knew Mina was far more level headed then Alucard. She only brought her blood lust out when needed so any other time she was calm and playful. It was why Integra was comfortable letting Mina out and about unlike Alucard but she knew how Alucard would disobey her orders at times for his own amusement. Which the subject of Alucard's Ex-Wife was what brought her attention here as an owl had stopped by her office and dropped off a letter as Integra had read it.

"So… Mina wants me to educate Harry Potter on the use of a Vampire and how to properly command one." Integra said as she looked over the contents of the letter knowing that Mina had served under her till her true master became of age or her need was greatest for the young boy. Integra knew how dangerous it was to bind a Vampire like the especially to a child but if choosing between Camilla and Verona of the other two brides of Dracula Mina was the lesser of the three evils. Plus Lily had earned Mina's respect and the way Lily did it made Integra respect both Mina and Lily Potter nee Evans.

"Very well it would be best Harry is educated on the power his now commands less he ends up destroyed by that very same power." Integra said knowing how powerful a Master Vampire can be even when on a leash. "Best to inform Alucard his ex-Wife is coming for another visit." Mina said knowing how last they met Mina was about ready to murder Alucard and it would be best for him to be ready in case she is still not happy about the past.

(Back with Mina)

Mina was enjoying some of her alone time as she was with Harry as well as Harry was looking over the things Mina had done as of late which Sirius had shown him. "Mina… you should try to hold yourself back I think you may have actually traumatized some folks." Harry said as Mina smiled to Harry.

"Don't worry master I made sure they were ones who truly deserved it such as Death Eaters and the likes." Mina said as she smiled to her young master.

"It's not that you killed them it's how you killed them." Harry said as Mina then sighed as she smirked at her young master.

"Oh is my master worried Vampire Hunters will come after me?" Mina smirked as she smiled to Harry in an almost flirting tone.

"Them, Aurors, and these Hellsing people I've heard about." Harry said as Mina then laughed at Harry.

"Don't worry me and Hellsing are on very good terms I used to work part time with them after all." Mina said as she hid her venom when she remembered a certain person amongst Hellsing she'd rather impale like he had done in life back in Walachia.

"Yeah with your track record I don't feel very comfortable with that." Harry said as he knew Mina was all jolly and good fun when not hunting or fighting but when she does hunt or fight the monster tends to find a way out to partake in the bloodbath fight.

"Well regardless my master, I feel I Should inform you a letter will be arriving for you and me from the Hellsing Organization in response to a request of mine I would very much like to be informed if it arrives during my bath." Mina said as Harry nodded to her.

"Very well… but try and make sure you're no smelly when you get out." Harry said as he remembered the last time Mina indulged herself to a relaxing bath.

"I will make the attempt my master." Mina said with a smile before she made her way through a wall for a direct path to her chambers in the basement.

(With Mina)

Mina arrived not long later in a bathrobe that despite her being a vampire added an allure and provocative air to her as she entered the room. "Ah paradise." Mina said as she took out her wand and undid the states charm on a large tub in the room which revealed to be red as inside was blood. Normally any normal human would be unable to handle the prevalent copper scent of blood in the room but Mina was a Vampire and for her she was just spoiling herself every now and again. "Kreacher!" Mina called as Kreacher soon appeared as he looked to Mina.

"How may Kreacher be of aid to the merciful Mistress Countess Mina Harker?" Kreacher said as he was scared of Mina but knew she had her nice time as well and this was such a time for her.

"If you are able can you see if any of my lovely 'friends,' are available and if not might you set my relaxing music up for me?" Mina asked as she looked to Kreacher.

"Kreacher already did first one and they are currently unavailable at the moment with prior engagements." Kreacher said as Mina pouted to this.

"Oh poo." Mina said as she then sighed. "Oh well at least I'll have my tub and music." Mina said as Kreacher nodded before he vanished to set up Mina's playlist. Mina then disrobed revealing her nude body as even after centuries living in the darkness resulting with her deathly pale skin tone she was still a beauty even now as a Vampire. Mina then dipped her slender long and bare leg into the blood testing the temperatures before sighing in either arousal or relaxation. "Ah perfect." Mina said before she was inside the pool completely allowing it to cover her bare body as she even felt her nipples harden from the touch.

Soon Mina heard her classical music play as she smiled to this as well as she had been interested in classical music but also new music such as punk rock, metal, and a few pop songs here and there. "Ah this is perfect." Mina said as she then grabbed a goblet filled with blood and drank from it enjoying the taste of it going down her throat. Mina then smiled as once she downed her drink she dipped her head into her little bath tub and allowed the blood to fill her gullet not worry about drowning seeing as she was a Vampire and this was a major part of her diet. Once Mina rose back up she smiled as her hair was now matted in blood as her face once pale white was now bloody red from her ingestion of the human life blood.

"This is perfect, just me, my pool of blood, my glass, my plasma screen, and the odd cat boy dressed as a Nazi I Don't recognize." Mina said turning on the TV to her stories as she drank her blood as there was in fact a cat boy in the room holding a TV set in his arms as Mina then smiled a bit. As Mina took a sip of her drink she then went wide eyed and did a spit take as she then aimed her guns at the intruder as she glared at him.

"Who are you and what is, your purpose here?! I'll give you ten Seconds to talk or you will die with your head splattered on the wall and blood added to my bath!" Mina demanded as she stood from her bath not happy with being disturbed like this even when she was butt naked and covered in blood.

"Entschuldigung, Fraulein Mina Harker." The blonde-haired boy with the pinkish-purple eyes and cat-like ears said with a German accent, holding what looked like a small version of a Muggle television. He wore something that looked like a Nazi uniform for kids. "My commanding officer, the glorious Major, would like to speak to you of an alliance." He said as Mina then narrowed her eyes at him before appearing at his face with a gun in his mouth and opened fire splattering his brain matter across the floor. The television clattered to the ground, followed by the boy's headless corpse as Mina sighed in satisfaction of her work.

"Sorry I'm already a part time hunter for Hellsing and don't feel the need to work with Nazi's seeing as I am already under the service of my master Harry." Mina growled as she glared at the boy. "Now I'm going to need to clean this up and…" Mina trailed off only to see the corpse was gone blood and everything. "Wow… looks like he was self-cleaning and/or magical." Mina said as she saw the corpse was gone.

Suddenly, the boy's corpse disappeared, and he reappeared, alive, well, and scowling. "That was very rude. Haven't you English got the saying 'don't shoot the messenger'?" he asked irritably. He went over and picked up the television, as Mina glared at the boys miraculous return from the dead. The boy then put the television on a table, and pulled out a slender device from his uniform. "The Major will speak to you now. Please attend carefully." He said as Mina glared at the boy with guns ready to start firing again.

He then activated the device, only to realize something was wrong. As he pressed it again, a tinny Teutonic voice, a little high-pitched, emanated from the television. "Warrant Officer Schrödinger? The picture is not working." A voice was heard as Mina glared at it.

"The verdammt television is playing up, Major!" Schrödinger protested. "I told the Doctor it is not meant for a magical environment!" He complained before looking at Mina the cat-eared boy smiled apologetically. "Technical difficulties." he said in an apologetic voice as he then slapped the television lightly, and the screen finally came to life, revealing a rotund, blonde-haired man wearing small, round glasses. And he had a smile on his face that looked damned-near perpetual.

"Ah, Guten Tag, Fraulein Harker." the man, presumably the Major, said as Mina gave him a deep glare. "Forgive my forwardness and impropriety, but I was wondering whether you'd be willing to consider…a joint effort…" He offered as Mina glared at him as she wasn't interested.

"Odd considering what Walter had informed me of the fate of the rest of my corpse." Mina said knowing one of her own bones was used to revive her by Lily Potter rears prior.

"Ah ges the corpse or the bones in this case that were used to create our vampires." The Major said as Mina glared at him. "So defiling my eternal rest and coming to me face first like this either you must be insane or in need of dying Major." Mina growled as she did not like being interrupted from her relaxing blood bath.

"You could say yes and you could say no to that Fraulein, and I must apologize in advance we did not intend for your corpse to be located by Ms. Potter but I believe we may come to a mutual agreement for the both of us." The Major said as Mina glared at him.

"Talk now." Mina said as she would not work with The Major unless Harry by some unholy method had decided to do so.

"We know you are but a monster seeking to be human again but we also know you wish to destroy Alucard yourself." The Major said as he smiled to him. "And this young boy here is the means to make it so." The Major said as Mina looked to the boy in question.

"A Schrödinger Cat I assume?" Mina asked as she actually had a similar thought of killing Alucard or herself long ago but abandoned it seeing it as a coward's method. "He is everywhere and nowhere so if I or Alucard drank him dry of blood we would basically become an imaginary number as we basically cease to be since Schrodinger would be unable to tell himself or see himself as alive from inside Alucard." Mina said as the Major was impressed by this. Mina then grinned as she then began to laugh an insane laugh as it was clear she found this absolutely amusing.

"I must saw Major I hadn't laughed at a coward that much in a long time." Mina said before she grinned to the equally grinning Major. "But my answer to you is simple… no." Mina said before shooting the TV up and then aiming her gun at Schrodinger who was surprised by this but not scared. "As for you… I might just like you, but do tell me does the name Luna Lovegood ring a bell for you?" Mina asked as she had only met Luna once before during the previous school term.

"Y-yes how did you?" Schrödinger asked as Luna's odd way of seeing life and the world was actually what anchored him to the real world.

"Tell you what you leave the Major little Neo Nazi group and… I'll put a good word in for you to be spared… after all I always wanted a cat boy." Mina said as she was still very much naked as she hugged the boy close to her bare and blood covered mounds making the Nazi cat boy blush beat red.

Soon Mina noticed a missing spot in her hug between her breasts and saw Schrodinger was gone as Mina then sighed. "Oh dear… I scared him off." Mina said with a sigh before returning to her warm blood bath as she needed to relax a bit.

(Scene Break a few days later WWII Historical Museum)

As Mina and Harry were walking through the museum with Sirius and Tonks they took note to all the muggle stuff here but also the fact it was practically deserted as well save for armed security and a few museum staff. As Harry walked Mina smiled as bit as she smelled the air and then grinned a large grin. "I see so she brings him here as well." Mina said as Harry looked to her.

"Him?" Harry asked as Mina grinned to her master.

"Yes… your about to meet my ex-husband Harry the Count Himself." Mina said as she knew he was around here somewhere she just had to wait for now. "I best scout around make sure Alucard didn't put any surprises for us as a practical joke." Mina said as she walked to a wall and then walked right through it no doubt to scout.

"Damn woman I'm glad she's on our side but she reminds me way to much of Bellatrix." Tonks said as Sirius looked to Tonks.

"Yeah and if she's anything like her husband I dare not think what will happen if they cause a scene." Sirius said as he knew Dracula was a touchy subject for Mina as the minute he's brought up they are all walking in a mine field around Countess Mina Harker.

"Well let's juts focus padfoot." Harry said as they arrived at a particular item as it looked to be the leftovers of what Alucard may have done in the War.

"I see you made it." Came a regal female voice as Harry looked and saw a woman in a formal suit wearing an odd hat, and glasses but with long blond hair and tanned skin as Harry looked to her as Tonks went wide eyed.

"Sir Hellsing!" Tonks greeted standing straight up as she knew being a Vampire put her on the Hellsings radar.

"No need for fear Nymphadora Tonks as long as you don't cause any damage to humans here you are not of Hellsing's concern." The woman said as Harry looked to Tonks

"You know her?" Harry asked as Tonks nodded.

"Yeah Mina told me about her." Tonks said as the woman cut her off.

"Sir Integra Fairbrook Windgates Hellsing head of the Hellsing Organization." Integra said as she looked to Harry as Harry knew she was a woman but why call herself 'sir,' and not lady. Perhaps it was a question best saved for later on.

"Um Harry, Harry Potter." Harry introduced as Integra looked to him.

"Your vampire sent me a letter and I responded of course asking me to educate you on how to handle a Vampire's power like Mina's." Integra said as she had long since become accustomed to how Mina had come back.

"Oh uh yeah sorry about that." Harry said as Integra looked to Harry.

"Don't apologize though Alucard and Mina may hate each other they act more alike than they admit but remember don't show Mina any fear or lose your resolve she may serve you but no doubt it is to amuse herself and to honor your mother who had no doubt bested her." Integra said as Sirius looked to Integra half tempted to cat call her but chose not to out of respect for her and not attract Alucard.

"She's already teaching him right off the bat." Tonks said as Sirius saw her.

"I wouldn't mind her teaching me a few things." Sirius said as the minute he said that the entire room went cold as Tonks looked to Sirius in shock as he quickly covered his mouth at what he just said half expecting Alucard to show up.

"Oh so you have such lustful thoughts of my master." Came a male voice whose tone echoed across the hall as from the wall a man in a red coat looking like a wizard version of Ozzie Osborn walked out as he dressed almost exactly like Mina. "Perhaps I should see if you are worthy of my masters bed to warm then Mr. Black." Alucard said as this was him the infamous vampire of the Hellsing Organization.

"It's an honor to meet you Alucard." Sirius said trying to not show fear as his Gryffindor courage flew out the window to fly south when Alucard came in.

"Yes and I'm afraid we must say goodbye now." Alucard said as he pulled out his large twin pistols.

"Where's Mina when you need her?" Sirius asked as soon Alucard stopped his would be attacked as he sniffed the air smelling something near them.

"Ah so Mina this boy is your master then." Alucard said as everyone looked down the hall to see Mina Harker standing there with her own large twin guns drawn.

"Yes he is Vlad and any threats made against him or his extended family will be met with force." Mina said as Alucard grinned as he began to walk torts Mina with guns drawn. "Oh you all brought me a present." Mina said as they began to walk to each other as it seemed a scene was about to be made here.

"Alucard stand down!" Integra ordered but it seems he did not listen which was rare as Mina walked torts him.

The count and the countess met each other as they all thought they only tolerated each other considering Mina sold Dracula out to Abraham Von Hellsing centuries prior in exchange for her own freedom. It was evident the two only tolerated each other as they worked together in Hellsing when Mina worked part time with them years prior.

Soon the two were stranding right in front of each other aiming their guns at each other as well as it was clear a fight was about to start as Harry began to panic as Integra was calm about this. The two Vampires were laughing at this as they grinned ready to start their long overdue battle since Mina's resurrection.

It was then Tonks decided to do something as she in turn acted as fast as she can after she vanished for a bit. "Right this, group B!" Tonks began as she was in a tour guide outfit she had acquired earlier and looking like an eye catcher of a tour guide while she guided a group of elderly tourists straight from Japan. "That's right! Right'n front'a everyone else! Your 80! You're used to it!" Tonks said as she began to guide the elderly in front of Mina and Alucard hopefully to deter them from starting more of a scene then they have while also killing any mood they may have had when they were about to fight. "We're going to look at art and painting, which I believe are also art! I don't know! I'm cockney! I'm uncultured." Tonks continued even insulting herself to get the point across as she gave a glare to Mina telling her to cut the crap before they all end up regretting letting Mina out for today.

"Well that spoiled the mood." Mina said sheathing the guns she had into her coat. "No doubt your boner is gone and most of all I have to deal with new sired Vampire later." Mina said as Alucard smirked as well.

"Yes this isn't a time or a place for a fight, Mina." Alucard said as he also sheathed his guns agreeing with his dearly hated ex-wife. The two then turned around as Mina and Alucard began to walk away from each other. "I'm going back to sleep. Getting up in the middle of the day is exhausting." Alucard said as Mina chuckled to that one.

"That is universal there Vlad." Mina said as she knew only she may refer to Alucard by his old human name.

As Mina began to walk pass Harry and Sirius Mina then smiled kindly to the two as it was clear she was still trying to take back her humanity even now. "This would be an excellent place for a field trip, perhaps we should suggest this for the Hogwarts students to learn a bit on the Muggle side of things as well as Dumbledore's victory over Grindalwald." Mina said smiling to her master and his godfather.

"Yeah you're right on that one Mina." Harry said as he did care for Mina even if she tried to instill the fact she was a monster nothing more.

"Well then I'm heading back I need some shut eye for tonight walking around in the middle of the day is a bother for me." Mina said as she left since no doubt Alucard was leaving as well but even she knew he wouldn't be far away and in turn she will as well.

"It appears we both have difficulties with our subordinates even if Mina was a former subordinate." Integra said as Harry nodded. "Though it would be best we take this to the café." Integra said as Harry nodded to her in response.

As the two left Walter and Sirius saw the whole exchange before they both sighed in relief as they avoided what may have been a blood bath for the moment. "Good work Tonks!" Sirius praised glad his cousin's daughter handled this little fiasco so well.

"No problem." Tonks said with a thumbs up no doubt knowing that this was a stressful moment for her when involving both Mina and Alucard in the same room together.

"I was almost worried we may have had an Alucard Collateral bill again." Walter said as it was evident they dodged a bullet.

"Mixed with a Mina Bill as well." Sirius agreed as those two combined could bankrupt a small country if not extremely careful.

(Later at the Museum Café)

The two were enjoying a cup of coffee as Integra was in a sort of dress as she didn't wear such things outside of formal events which made things easier. Harry on the other hand was not much of a coffee sort of person and had taken some water as the two were discussing recent things.

"Well as you may already know Mr. Potter I have both experience commanding a Vampire of Alucard's skill lever but also had limited command of Mina and it was fortunate Mina's fledgling had intervened when she did. At most Mina and Alucard tolerate each other which is more than can be asked considering their history." Integra said as Harry nodded in response to her.

"Yes… but she stated many times she only serves me out of boredom and respect for my own mother." Harry confessed as Integra smiled and chuckled a bit.

"It would not be beyond reason on both of them. Not to sound gender favoring but many woman would respect each other your mother did an extremely dark deed reviving Mina for your sake and if stories of Mina having children of her own holds truth then the part of Mina that is a mother connected with Lily at that moment which solidified her loyalty." Integra said as Harry understood that much. "But even I must shudder at what could happen if Alucard and Mina were to have their final battle unrestricted and fully unchained." Integra said as she knew Mina and Alucard were equals in every possible aspect from powers to mannerisms.

"The river of blood that flows to and from Hell shall flow and with it all the denizens of Hell shall sing." Harry said as Integra nodded as she looked to him.

"Poetic and true as well as ironic if one were to look carefully but the fact remains you need to understand and learn to control the power you command especially the likes similar to Alucard in so many ways." Integra said as she looked to Harry. "So I suggest a sort of joint partnership if you will." Integra said as she looked to Harry who was confused.

"Excuse me?" Harry asked as he looked to Integra with confusion and wonder.

"Basically put you, Mina, and Nymphodora Tonks work with the Hellsing Organization for a time and in exchange I will help guide you on commanding a Vampire of Mina's stature." Integra explained as it would be for the best less they risk a Mina Harker spawned Vampire incursion which even Alucard would be hard pressed to beat and even then it wouldn't guarantee Alucard's survival considering Mina's long standing grudge against Alucard.

"Well I suppose it would be better than the alternative." Harry confessed as he knew Mina was someone who should not be dealt with lightly.

"Very well then, would meeting every Monday, Wednesday, Friday, Saturday, and Sunday Afternoons suffice for you then?" Integra asked as Harry was wide eyed at this as the look and glint in Integra's eyes basically daring him to disagree with him made him gulp a bit.

"No… ma'am." Harry said as Integra nodded.

"Good then, I shall send Walter or Alucard to pick you and Mina up on our next meet to become accustomed to this route that should be taken." Integra said as Harry nodded in response.

"Yes Sir Integra." Harry said as Integra nodded back.

"Well then I shall see you then Mr. Potter." Integra said as she then took her leave as she had to make sure Alucard didn't do something again.

(Scene Break that afternoon Mina)

Mina was sniffing around the house as Sirius had gone off to pick up Remus after the Full Moon thing while Nymphodora had gone to give Remus a peace of her mind. Mina won't deny that the two made quiet the fetching couple since in her opinion Remus needed someone like Tonks to keep him on the straight and narrow. Mina wouldn't have to meet with the Lycans till nightfall so she had time to kill which was being spent sniffing something out.

"Something dark rests here." Mina said as she looked around for the dark item in question. "But what." Mina said as she looked around for it and then had an idea. "Kreacher." Mina called as Kreacher soon appeared as Mina saw him.

"How may Kreacher be of service to Mistress Harker?" Kreacher asked as Mina looked to him.

"Do you know of any dark artifacts hidden away in this household preferably something less recent then I?" Mina asked as she looked to Kreacher who began to panic a bit. "Kreacher talk I can smell the fear on you." Mina glared as she wanted answers.

"Y-yes Mistress th-this way." Kreacher said as he began to lead Mina to the closet where the scent was strongest. He then opened the room revealing inside a box which Kreacher began to open up revealing a locket inside it as Mina then grinned at it as she knew exactly what it was.

"Oh Voldemort you cheeky little dick waffle." Mina said as she took the Locket in question and grinned maliciously.

"M-Mistress?" He asked as Mina grinned to Kreacher. "Kreacher is Hedwig by chance here?" Mina asked as Kreacher then nodded in response to her.

"Good… I shall be in need of the white owl for a message to Dumbledore." Mina said as she looked at the locket. "I myself have a little thing to do." Mina said as she then took the locket herself as she knew what it was. "A Horcrux shall be destroyed this night." Mina grinned as she knew exactly what to do.

(Scene Break Dumbledore's office)

Dumbledore saw Hedwig fly in as he took note of the Owl holding a blood red envelope as it was addressed to him and written in ancient Wallachian translated to modern English. He then opened it and began to read to himself the contents inside.

' _Dear Professor Albus Dumbldore_

 _I am writing to inform you of a recent discovery I had made tonight. It seems that inside Sirius Black's Household was a Horcrux hidden away years prior that belonged to Voldemort. I am currently moving to a different location to destroy said Horcrux with my master Harry to demonstrate some of my wider range of abilities as well. Please note that once I destroy it I shall endeavor to hunt the other ones down because the form Voldemort had taken suggests he had created more than one and upon my arrival to Hogwarts to instruct the little scholars on Defense Against the Dark Arts you and I shall be having a discussion with Harry present about 'secrets,' so until then I suggest you have a good story to tell on the grand scheme of things._

 _Signed by #TheEbonyFucker herself, Mina Harker.'_

As Dumbledore put the letter down he was almost dreading Mina's visit knowing from both Snape and Sirius reports on her as well as the Daily Prophet's stories he dare not cross her. But if she had located one Horcrux could she somehow know how to destroy it from her letter.

(Scene Break that Night Mina)

"Mina where are we going?" Harry asked as he and Mina were walking through the woods.

"Yeah I don't see why I need to come along as well." Tonks grumbled as she had come back after tearing Remus ear off with a long slur of curses that would make even a sailor blush.

"Simply put I need to test a theory out as well as educate you both on some of my wide variety of abilities." Mina said as she led them to a desolate place.

"But why out here?" Harry asked as Mina grinned.

"Oh be patience my master all shall be made clear in moments." Mina said as she grinned a bit.

"Why does hearing you say that make me queasy?" Tonks asked as Mina grinned sadistically at this.

"Because this is me Nymphodora." Mina jested as Tonks glared at her.

"Don't call me that!" She yelled as her hair turned red in response to her hated name that was given to her by her parents upon her birth mind you.

"Then legally change it and I may just." Mina teased as Tonks glared at Mina knowing she was lying through her fangs. "Now then this location should suffice." Mina said as they arrived at a forest clearing.

"Suffice for what?" Harry asked as Mina then pulled out Salazar Slytherin's Locket.

"Why for destroying this of course." Mina grinned as she showed the locket to her master. "This my master is a Horcrux it seems Voldemort had created a few of these in his time and if memory serves you came across one yourself during your second year." Mina said as she knew the story of the Basilisk Harry had defeated before.

"I did?" Harry asked before going wide eyed remembering it. "Tom Riddle's Diary!" Harry called out as Mina smiled a big sadistic grin in response.

"Yes my master and lucky for you I know how to destroy one which I shall now show you all… or at least I shall show you a Vampire's method of doing so." Mina said as soon her body was covered in shadows and centipede's as soon a new form came out. She was dressed in winter wear but her coat was in the form of a cape while her outfit was a suit more befitting of a man though still showed off her curves. Her eyes did not change but her hair had become ebony black as Harry took note to her eyes being more snake like.

"This my master is the form of the woman who would birth Lord Voldemort, Merope Gaunt who was disowned for being a blood traitor as well as her snake tongue." Mina said through Merope's mouth as her body was dressed in modern muggle wear. "I shall be honest I have been considering strategies to face Voldemort and this is one such strategy I hope to implore against him." Mina said as Tonks saw what Mina was doing.

"Wow insult to injury while taunting him in that form." Tonks said as it may be in bad taste but would no doubt drive Voldemort into a rage.

"Why not face him using his old body?" Harry asked as Mina grinned at her master's suggestion.

"Perhaps if I Can locate enough of his Horcrux's I may just do so." Mina said as that was true insult to injury while rubbing with salt and squirting Lemon Juice at the mentioned injury. "Master though I must confess such an idea fills me with such pleasure and joy that I feel that I absolutely MUST ensure this idea of yours comes to pass." Mina said as it was clear she wanted to do this… no she NEEDED to do this and nothing save for her master and those he deems under his protection would stop her.

"Bloody Hell how did you get Voldemort's Pureblood mother as a familiar?" Tonks asked as Mina grinned.

"Let's just say Death has a funny way of working through his artifacts." Mina said with a grin as she had found her corpse and soul using the Resurrection Stone inside her body as it was placed there by Lily Potter herself. "Now then all of you best step back I shall now demonstrate how to destroy a Horcrux." Mina said as Harry and Tonks nodded and hide behind cover as Mina grinned.

" _Open."_ Mina ordered using the language of snakes as she made snake like hissing noises as expected from the Snake of Hecate or in some circles the Snake of Arabia.

Soon dark smoke began to shoot out once it opened as Mina saw it and grinned even more so. Inside she saw the images it tried to show her no doubt to corrupt her in some way but all it shot at her was cannon fodder. "Oh my, what a welcome committee you offer to me Voldemort I almost think you're trying to excite me." Mina grinned as the smoke showed Mina armies upon armies and her slaughtering them, them slaughtering her, and both at the same time. Mina was clearly be turned on by this as she saw the blood and gore as Voldemort forgets for a true Vampire Blood is the currency of the soul thus she has millions of souls inside her which would shield her from any possible mental attacks from the Locket.

"Now…" Mina said as she began to breathe out fire. _"Fiendfyre."_ Mina invoked and soon roared out releasing from her mouth a fire so powerful all other Fiendfyre's paled in comparison to it. It took the form of a powerful Dragon which roared out as this was the reason why Dracula got the name 'Son of the Dragon,' or 'Son of the Devil,' as it was clear this was something he was famous for.

"I am the bride of Dracula thus that makes me the Prince of Darkness's 'Dragoness,' or even his 'Princess of Shadows,' depending on who you ask of course." Mina said with a grin as the Horcrux was reduced to nothing more than molten metal that was once a priceless Hogwarts artifact. "And in the face of the Dragoness you are but my pray." Mina grinned as she reverted from her current form back to her true form as Mina Harker as the metal was absorbed into Mina through her familiars and with it the soul fragment. "But to me if I am a dog to the Potter Boy… then that makes you dog shit Voldemort." Mina grinned as Harry and Tonks saw all of this.

"Wow." Harry confessed as Mina snickered in response.

"Yes that is but one way to destroy a Horcrux two other ways I know of is with Basilisk Venom or the Curse Breakers at Gringotts." Mina said with a grin as she smiled at her master's awe struck face. "One last way is one that I'm experimenting with myself but till I can confirm it I'll leave it as a surprise." Mina said with a grin as Harry saw this.

"Did… Voldemort make more of these?" Harry asked as Mina nodded.

"From the memories I obtained yes he has and I know he trusted three of them to Snape, Regulus Black, Lucius Malfoy, and Bellatrix Lestrange and so far we already destroyed two of those." Mina said as she smiled sinisterly. "If you so wish or desire my master I can go forth and 'interrogate,' Severus Snape and force the location of the Horcrux out of him for my methods range in temples." Mina said with a grin as she was so looking forward to methods of interrogation to use upon Snape as the straight forward approach was to drain him dry of his blood.

"No… we can't do that you're only supposed to do that to Death Eaters." Harry ordered as Mina then grinned in response.

"I see so you hold no quarrel with me doing so upon Bellatrix Lestrange then." Mina said as she had one location kept to her knowledge as Regulus was dead and the Horcrux he had in fact stolen was no more, and Lucius was splattered upon a tree by Mina herself.

"If you can get to her but considering she has a bit of a rivalry with you." Harry said as Mina grinned at this remembering how she first met Bellatrix.

"Yes she gave me the infamous 'why boner,' I swore at that moment I found my nemesis at that one moment." Mina said as she so wish to face Bellatrix again.

"Gross." Tonks said as she swore Mina's sexual preferences was impossible to comprehend.

"Well then I have more information to hunt down and also have a clan of Werewolves to educate so I shall return by morning my master Tonks be a dear and transport Harry home." Mina said tipping her hat to them as Tonks sighed and nodded.

"As you wish Mistress." Tonks said as soon with a pop Tonks and Harry were gone from her sight.

"Now then… let's see how the Lycans handle my methods of training." Mina said with a huge grin showing off her shark like maw of razor sharp fangs.

(Meanwhile with Voldemort)

Voldemort roared in pain as he felt it one of his Horcrux's was located and destroyed which was shocking enough but he had a fine understanding of who may have done it. "That bitch." Voldemort growled knowing it had to be Mina Harker herself. It was no lie that Voldemort had a silent fear for the infamous Alucard as he had heard of his deeds during WWII and even more so how the Vampire Coven's refused to work with Voldemort if Alucard becomes involved as the ones who binge eat were fools and traitors and Alucard would no doubt hunt them down.

But with Mina in the picture the chances of Voldemort getting the Vampire's as allies were down to none. It was even more apparent after Mina and her new little fledgling Nymphodora Tonks had arrived at a Coven where Bellatrix and his Death Eaters were trying to get the Vampire's as allies that if the Count and Countess themselves are not aligned to Voldemort they will never help him. Survival was the most basic of instincts and it was no surprised that Alucard and Mina had become something akin to boogeymen to the Vampire species in whole.

As Voldemort began to scheme he kept trying to think of ways to destroy Mina and Alucard but so far his ideas had met with blanks beyond his own demise. But as of late, Lord Voldemort was in an understandably foul mood. Lucius Malfoy was dead, and with him, a lot of direct influence over the Minister, as well as a good chunk of Voldemort's funds, had gone. When he first heard about Lucius Malfoy being killed, he handed out Cruciatus Curses like candy. It got even worse when he heard about who had killed him, through one of his spies in the DMLE.

That blasted Mina Harker was to blame as Voldemort had heard whispers of her deeds rivaling that of her ex-husband Dracula who was now the Chief Vampire Hunter of the Hellsing Organization Alucard. What made it worse was she killed Greyback and in turn taken the Lycans from his control severely cutting down on his forces. Voldemort had heard whispers of both Mina and Alucard. In fact, it was a secret fear of Voldemort that Hellsing might send Alucard after him, or the Potter boy may use Mina to end his reign as well and when sightings of the infamous vampire disappeared, Voldemort actually felt relieved, privately. Not that he would ever say anything about this matter to anyone. He masked his fear with rage and Cruciatus Curses.

Out loud, Voldemort had often declared that only he could be immortal. But even he had heard tales of Alucard's near-invincibility. And while part of him believed those tales to be little more than fearful whisperings, another, more primal, instinctive part of him knew that those tales were as concrete as the laws of gravity, and far less forgiving. But the worse of his fears was if Potter and Hellsing sent oth Mina and Alucard his way as Voldemort knew deep down he stood no chance against the combined power of Count Dracula Vlad Tepes of Walachia AKA Vlad the Impaler AKA The Son of the Devil AKA the Prince of Darkness and his bride Mina Harker the Dragoness AKA the Lady of Shadows AKA Countess Mina Harker Tepes of Walachia.

Even so, Voldemort was wondering how to deal with the matter when suddenly, he realized that he wasn't alone in his room, Nagini aside. Everyone else had left him on his orders after the latest round of cursing. "You have precisely ten seconds to either tell me what you are doing here, or leave. Otherwise, you die." He ordered as he glared at the intruder with is wand ready to end him.

 _"Entschuldigung,_ Herr Voldemort," the blonde-haired boy with the pinkish-purple eyes and cat-like ears said with a German accent, holding what looked like a small version of a Muggle television. He wore something that looked like a Nazi uniform for kids. "My commanding officer, the glorious Major, would like to speak to you of an alliance." The boy offered as this was Schrödinger

Voldemort's eyes narrowed. He then fired a Cutting Curse at the boy (why waste the effort for a Killing Curse?), and the boy's head exploded into a satisfying, gory mess. The television clattered to the ground, followed by the boy's headless corpse. "Lord Voldemort does not accept an alliance with Muggles." He growled as he was the 'savior of the purebloods,' thus he must act the part constantly even in private not that he complained as it was very true in his warped mind.

Suddenly, the boy's corpse disappeared, and he reappeared, alive, well, and scowling. "That was very rude. Haven't you English got the saying 'don't shoot the messenger'?" he asked irritably. He went over and picked up the television, as Voldemort gaped at the boy's miraculous return from the dead. The boy then put the television on a table, and pulled out a slender device from his uniform. "The Major will speak to you now. Please attend carefully." He said as the Cat Boy held the remote in his hand.

He then activated the device, only to realize something was wrong. As he pressed it again, a tinny Teutonic voice, a little high-pitched, emanated from the television. "Warrant Officer Schrödinger? The picture is not working." He voice said as it was Static on their end.

"The verdammt television is playing up, Major!" Schrödinger protested. "I told the Doctor it is not meant for a magical environment!" Looking at Voldemort, the cat-eared boy smiled apologetically. "Technical difficulties." He said while trying to fix the TV. He then slapped the television lightly, and the screen finally came to life, revealing a rotund, blonde-haired man wearing small, round glasses. And he had a smile on his face that looked damned-near perpetual.

"Ah, Guten Tag, Herr Voldemort," the man, presumably the Major, said. "Forgive my forwardness and impropriety, but I was wondering whether you'd be willing to consider…a joint effort…" The Major offered as he had given the same offer to Mina who refused so here was hoping Voldemort would be more open to hearing the Nazi from WWII out.

(TBC)

ESKK: Well here you all are new chapter and what a chapter. Now then as you leave be sure to put in a review and as I always say here until next time ja-ne.


End file.
